L'ultime confrontation
by moustic
Summary: Le double Réplicateur de Carter refait surface....


**L'ultime confrontation**

**Auteur** : Mousticv

**Email** : mousticvwanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Aventure, Drame, Romance….bref un peu de tout

**Résumé** : Le double Réplicateur de Sam refait surface….

**Saison** : 8, mais Pete n'existe pas. Faut pas pousser, non plus !

**Disclamer : **Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note : **

Je remercie Cilou, CLD et Monday et Ariel pour leurs conseils avisés. Merci les filles !

Je sais que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le faire mais je tenais à faire part de mon admiration à Hito, GJC, Helios, Aurelia, CLD et tous les autres auteurs qui m'ont fait aimer les fics. Si aujourd'hui j'ai eu le courage de me lancer dans une telle aventure et épreuve (oui, parce que croyez-moi, j'ai souffert pour arriver à ce résultat !), c'est grâce à vous. Alors merci du fond du cœur. J'ai rencontré sur la toile des gens sincères et toujours respectueux du travail d'autrui, qu'il soit bon ou moins bon.

J'espère que mon travail vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais. La critique est toujours bonne à prendre, c'est elle qui permet d'avancer et de progresser.

Bonne lecture

Une dernière chose : si, par malheur, certaines scènes ressemblaient à des scènes déjà existantes, c'est bien involontaire et par avance, veuillez m'en excuser. A force de lire des fics, on finit par avoir l'esprit contaminé. Si tel était le cas, dites le moi.

Pendant des semaines, le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter avait cherché sans relâche. Elle y passait des journées entières et une bonne partie de ses nuits. Elle s'y était épuisée, abandonnant même son réacteur à Naquada et ses autres travaux en cours. Le remord et la culpabilité la rongeaient. Elle y pensait sans cesse, les images ne quittaient pas son esprit.

---------- Flash Back ---------

_Sam : D'où venez-vous et comment avez-vous su nous trouver ?_

_RépliCarter : C'est étrange, je reconnais ma propre voix. On m'a fabriqué à l'image de Samantha Carter. Je sais tout ce qu'elle sait, je ressens tout ce qu'elle ressent._

_Sam : Fabriquée, Mais par qui ?_

_RépliCarter : Par celui que vous appelez n°5_

_Sam : Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est un réplicateur..._

_Jack : Puisqu'on a notre disrupteur, autant faire ce qu'elle nous demande_

_Sam : On devrait au moins prendre le temps de réfléchir._

_Jack : Carter..._

_Sam : Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas la détruire mais on n'a rien à perdre à lui parler avant. Si n°5 veut s'emparer de notre galaxie, elle pourrait nous fournir des informations sur sa tactique. Apparemment, elle n'est pas en très bon terme avec lui._

_Teal'c : Et si c'était une ruse ?..._

_Sam : Teal'c ne sait rien de ce que vous avez subi, moi si._

_RépliCarter : ce n'est pas seulement grâce à ce que je vous ai montré, n'est-ce pas. N°5 vous a fait souffrir, vous aussi._

_Sam : Oui. C'est pour cela que je sais qu'il est impossible que vous lui soyez fidèle..._

_RépliCarter : Nous serons mieux ici. Nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement. Et dans le monde réel, il ne s'écoulera que quelques secondes._

_Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_RépliCarter : Vous remercier, c'est tout. Vous m'avez permis d'étudier le rayon disrupteur. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me protéger de ses méfaits._

_Sam : Il n'y avait pas de cryptage ?_

_RépliCarter : Maintenant, si. Je le diffuse en ce moment même sur le nouveau réseau. Très bientôt, tous mes frères auront ce nouveau programme. Ils redeviendront invincibles._

_Sam : Vous prendrez leur tête ?_

_RépliCarter : tout à fait._

_Sam : Vous vous êtes servi de nous pour prendre le pouvoir et vous débarrasser de n°5._

_RépliCarter : Il était faible et naïf et il voulait se faire aimer de nous. C'est ridicule._

_Sam : Il avait des défauts et je l'aurais détruit à la première occasion mais..._

_RépliCarter : Mais quoi. Vous vous en voulez de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas la peine. Jamais il n'a eu l'étoffe d'un chef d'armée et il n'était pas digne de régner sur cette galaxie._

_Sam : Mais vous, si._

_RépliCarter : C'est de vous que je tiens ma force._

_Sam : Vous n'êtes pas moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre fabriqué par n°5._

_RépliCarter : Nous avons à nous deux un potentiel gigantesque, Sam. Mais vous êtes limitée par vos propres peurs. Vous acceptez les règles, vous obéissez aux ordres et vous faites passer vos désirs après le reste._

_Sam : Je n'ai jamais eu le désir de régner sur la galaxie, vous pouvez me croire._

_RépliCarter : Tous les humains ont soif de pouvoir. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent l'obtenir un jour. Voilà ce qui les arrêtera._

_Sam : Nous, nous vous arrêterons._

_RépliCarter : Vous oubliez une chose : je sais comment fonctionne votre esprit. Je devine ce que vous allez faire avant même que vous en ayez l'idée..._

_Jack : Carter, vous n'avez rien à voir avec elle._

_Teal'c : O'Neill a raison. Elle a reçu vos souvenirs mais sa personnalité est différente de la vôtre._

_Sam : Elle me doit autre chose. C'est n°5 qui lui a appris à trahir et lui tenait çà de moi._

-------------------------------------

Et puis petit à petit, elle avait lâché prise. Le général et Teal'c l'avaient aidé, lui assurant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Même Daniel, surtout Daniel, s'en était mêlé. Alors, elle avait recommencé à s'intéresser de nouveau à autre chose qu'à ces petites pièces de métal qui ne voulaient pas livrer leur secret. La guerre contre les Goa'ulds, qui avait repris de plus belle, ne lui avait également pas laissé le choix. Thor, appelé sous d'autres cieux, n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis cet épisode. Elle n'avait pu compter sur son aide, ni sur celle de la Tok'ra.

« Comme d'habitude !», marmonnait régulièrement le Général O' Neill, avec un air désabusé.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Sam gardait espoir : elle finirait par trouver et si un jour son misérable double de réplicateur apparaissait, elle saurait faire face. Plus que de l'espoir, c'était une certitude, une promesse. La blessure que son double avait laissée en elle ne s'était jamais refermée, à peine atténuée et les images, moins fortes mais toujours présentes, lui rappelaient régulièrement et sans concession, comme l'alarme annonçant une arrivée, la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve. Non, cette fois-ci, elle serait forte. Elle prouverait au Général O'Neill qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

**1ère partie : le piège**

Le Colonel Carter était penché sur son bureau, les yeux rivés sur une étrange petite machine ramenée de P3X527 par SG3 lorsque Daniel pénétra dans son labo. Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne l'entendit pas et sursauta lorsque ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

Sam, encore sur cet artéfact ?

Sam releva la tête précipitamment.

Ah c'est vous. Bonjour Daniel

Vous avez dormi, au moins ?

Ben à vrai dire, pas beaucoup, répondit-elle avec une grimace contrite. Ce qu'elle ne précisa pas, c'est que ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, et quitte à ne pas dormir, elle préférait encore que ce soit pour quelque chose d'utile et d'intéressant.

Si Jack l'apprend, vous allez avoir droit à un sermon. Allez, je vous amène au mess prendre un morceau. Une petite pause vous fera du bien.

Mais... commença à protester Sam

Non, non, non. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces. Je vous rappelle que nous avons un briefing dans une heure. Et puis Teal'c doit nous attendre.

Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle, tout en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Elle aimait que Daniel vienne l'interrompre. Depuis que le général avait pris ses fonctions, il ne passait plus à l'improviste dans son labo et cela lui manquait. Elle ne savait pas si Daniel s'en était aperçu, mais toujours est-il qu'il avait pris le relais et elle lui en était fort reconnaissante.

Daniel, quant à lui, s'inquiétait pour Sam. Depuis l'épisode avec le réplicateur humanoïde, il voyait bien que Sam n'allait pas bien. Teal'c lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été présent, il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle s'en voulait. Bien entendu, elle n'en parlait jamais. Teal'c et lui avaient donc décidé de veiller sur elle discrètement, avec l'accord tacite de Jack.

Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le mess lorsque l'alarme se mit à retentir. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et partirent rapidement vers la salle de commande. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Teal'c et le Général étaient déjà là, debout derrière Siler qui surveillait le signal.

Jack tourna la tête vers les deux arrivants et leur fit un petit signe. Il posa furtivement son regard sur Sam. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait épuisée. Manifestement, elle avait encore passé la nuit dans son labo. Tout comme Daniel et Teal'c, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il savait que cette histoire de réplicateur l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il aurait aimé la soutenir un peu plus mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire et n'en avait pas le droit.

Tant qu'elle gardera ça pour elle, elle continuera à faire des cauchemars. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la forcer à parler, lui avait confié le médecin.

Pensez-vous qu'il faille lui interdire les missions ? avait alors suggéré Jack.

Pour l'instant, cela me semble prématuré, avait répondu le médecin. Tant qu'elle ne met pas sa vie en danger, il vaut mieux qu'elle continue. La forcer à rester à la base pourrait accentuer sa culpabilité et avoir un effet encore plus désastreux. Elle doit sentir qu'on lui fait confiance.

Bien que réticent, le Général avait accepté les recommandations du médecin et avait confié à Daniel et Teal'c le soin de veiller sur la jeune femme, même s'il savait que c'était inutile de leur dire : ils le faisaient déjà en temps normal.

Sam et Daniel s'approchèrent.

Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Daniel

Je ne sais pas. Nous n'attendons aucune équipe SG, répondit Jack

Sam s'assit à côté de Siler et porta son regard sur l'écran de contrôle.

On reçoit un signal. C'est la Tok'ra, Monsieur, lui dit-elle en essayant de masquer l'agitation qui s'emparait d'elle

Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Jack

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus vite. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis des semaines et il lui manquait. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de nouvelle et espérait qu'il allait bien. Pourvu que ce soit lui, pensa-t-elle.

L'iris s'ouvrit et la flaque bleue apparut au centre de l'anneau. Le vortex bougea et Jacob se présenta en haut de la rampe.

Baissez vos armes, ordonna Jack aux soldats présents dans la salle d'embarquement.

Jacob leva les yeux vers la salle de contrôle et fit un signe à Jack, avant de reporter son attention vers la porte de la salle d'embarquement, par laquelle Sam arrivait en courant. Jacob descendit la rampe et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle se jeta. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de se retrouver après une si longue absence.

Sam, je suis si heureux de te revoir, murmura Jacob

Les émotions et la fatigue aidant, la jeune femme sentit son corps trembler et les larmes perler sous ses paupières. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer ici, en salle d'embarquement, qui plus est devant le Général. Elle tenta de se contrôler et raffermit son étreinte.

Oh, papa, tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit la jeune femme

Teal'c, Daniel et Jack, qui avaient rejoint la salle d'embarquement, se tenaient respectueusement en retrait et regardaient affectueusement les retrouvailles entre le père et la fille. Ils les connaissaient bien tous les deux et ne voulaient pas les embarrasser.

Après quelques instants, Jacob se détacha doucement de Sam et se tourna vers les trois hommes.

Jack, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c

Jacob, Général Carter, répondirent les trois hommes

Où est le Général Hammond, je dois le voir de toute urgence ?, questionna Jacob

Je me disais aussi, marmonna Jack, sous le regard réprobateur de Daniel

Papa, le Général Hammond a été nommé à la tête du Home World Security. Le Général O'Neill dirige maintenant le SGC

Toutes mes félicitations, Jack. Washington ne pouvait pas mieux choisir comme successeur de Georges.

Merci beaucoup Jacob mais vous devriez plutôt féliciter votre fille, le Lieutenant Colonel Carter

Jacob se tourna lentement vers sa fille avec étonnement puis fierté. Cette dernière baissa la tête en rougissant, sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons.

Je suis si fier de toi, Sam, murmura Jacob

Jack se racla la gorge.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre cette charmante scène mais je crois que vous avez des choses urgentes à nous dire, Jacob. Les retrouvailles attendront. Carter, nous vous suivons

Jack, s'écria Daniel outré par le ton employé par ce dernier

Daniel, répondit Jack tout en emboîtant le pas de Sam

Tout en souriant, Sam regarda le Général en passant devant lui et le remercia silencieusement : il avait compris son embarras et fait diversion.

---------------------------

SG1 et le Général O'Neill écoutaient attentivement les dernières nouvelles données par Jacob.

Nous avons détecté plusieurs vaisseaux Goa'uld, dont un vaisseau-mère dérivant, sans signe de vie à bord. Ils ne présentent pas de dégât, ce qui semble exclure une bataille.

Bah, en même temps, des vaisseaux sans Goa'uld, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non, répondit Jack

Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'espion Tok'ra présent bord du vaisseau-mère. Nous sommes incapables d'expliquer ce qui a pu se passer.

Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Parce que je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple visite de courtoisie, grimaça Jack

En fait, nous aurions voulu que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'œil

Évidemment, répondit Jack

À qui appartient le vaisseau-mère, questionna Teal'c

À Sekhmet

Sekhmet. Joli nom. Et que sait-on de lui, demanda Jack en se tournant vers Daniel

D'elle. Son nom signifie puissance, expliqua l'archéologue. On la représente avec une tête de lion. C'est une Déesse guerrière personnifiant les ravages du soleil, elle est l'instrument de la vengeance de Rê contre l'insurrection des hommes. Son corps brûlant et ses flèches incandescentes détruisent les ennemis du roi. C'est un Goa'uld mineur, mais qui en veut aux Grands Maîtres car ils ne l'ont jamais laissé rejoindre le Conseil.

Charmante, ironisa Jack

Et si c'était un piège, demanda Sam. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à ce type de situation

Nous avons envisagé cette solution. C'est pourquoi je prévois de rester en orbite au-dessus du vaisseau-mère pendant vos recherches. En cas de problème, je vous téléporterai dans notre vaisseau

Mouais. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je connais vos plans. À chaque fois, cela tourne mal, répondit Jack, tout en tapotant nerveusement la table.

Le Général O'Neill avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne faisait pas confiance à la Tok'ra. Elle ne sollicitait la terre que lorsqu'elle avait besoin des humains parce qu'eux risquaient un échec. Dans ces cas-là, les missions ne se déroulaient jamais comme prévu. Il y avait toujours des complications et certaines avaient failli très mal se finir. Jack connaissait Jacob. Jamais il n'aurait mis SG1 en danger volontairement, surtout sa fille, mais il était un Tok'ra et n'était, de ce fait, pas libre. Par ailleurs, il jugeait que SG1 n'était pas au mieux de sa forme actuellement et il ne savait pas si le Colonel Carter serait à la hauteur. Non pas qu'il doute de ses compétences, mais Sam avait du mal à remonter la pente et était fragile psychologiquement. Or une telle mission nécessitait que l'ensemble de l'équipe soit à 100.

Jack, je comprends votre réticence, mais vous me connaissez, jamais je ne vous aurais sollicité si je ne jugeais pas l'intervention de la Terre importante. Cette situation n'est pas normale et nous devons absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé. Malheureusement, nous sommes engagés sur plusieurs fronts et nous ne pouvons pas faire cette mission. Je vous jure que la Tok'ra a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Jamais je n'accepterais d'envoyer SG1 sans mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Mon père a raison, Monsieur, nous devons savoir ce qui se passe. Et c'est peut-être une occasion de récupérer un vaisseau Goa'uld et d'étudier leur technologie. À défaut, il faut détruire ces engins avant qu'ils ne tombent dans de mauvaises mains.

Je suis d'accord avec le Colonel Carter, acquiesça Teal'c

Puisque tout le monde est contre moi, marmonna Jack tout en faisant un signe qu'il donnait son feu vert

Merci Monsieur. Papa, quand devons-nous partir ? demanda Sam

Le plus tôt possible. Nous devons d'abord passer sur la base Tok'ra prendre les nouveaux explosifs que nous avons mis au point puis nous embarquerons demain...

Il n'en est pas question, l'interrompit Jack. SG1 ne partira que demain. L'équipe doit se reposer et préparer correctement cette mission.

Bien, comme vous voulez, Jack, répondit Jacob. Mais le plus tôt serait le mieux...

Ceci n'est pas négociable, Jacob, trancha le Général d'une voix ferme.

Il se leva, signifiant à l'assistance que le briefing était terminé. Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Jack l'interpella.

J'ai dit se reposer Carter. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans votre labo

Mais Monsieur, commença Sam

Rah... Je ne veux rien entendre. Ceci est un ordre Colonel. Jacob, je vous charge de vous assurer qu'elle le suit.

Comptez sur moi Jack. Auparavant, je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé avec vous.

Je vous en prie, répondit Jack, tout en lui indiquant son bureau.

Sam regarda les deux hommes entrer dans le bureau du Général et refermer la porte derrière eux. Elle sortit de la salle de briefing, suivie de Daniel et de Teal'c.

Alors Sam, contente de revoir votre père, lui demanda Daniel en se mettant à sa hauteur

Oui, je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien. Puisque nous ne partons que demain, je vais pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Général m'interdit d'aller dans mon labo.

Sam, rétorqua doucement l'archéologue, Jack a raison. Vous n'avez presque pas dormi ces derniers temps. Teal'c vous le dira comme moi, il faut être en forme pour une telle mission

En effet, acquiesça le Jaffa, en inclinant la tête.

Bon, Bon, puisque je n'ai rien à dire, marmonna Sam. Je vais quand même passer dans mon labo quelques minutes mettre un peu d'ordre.

D'accord, nous vous attendons au mess. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas pris votre petit-déjeuner

Entendu Daniel. À tout de suite, répondit Sam en bifurquant dans le couloir qui menait à son labo.

Daniel et Teal'c la regardèrent partirent puis prirent la direction du mess.

Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, cette mission. Sam n'est pas très en forme, soupira Daniel

Jamais O'Neill ne laisserait partir le Colonel Carter s'il ne la jugeait pas apte, répondit le Jaffa

Vous avez raison Teal'c. Jack sait ce qu'il fait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Sam. _Enfin, tout dépend pourquoi_, pensa t-il

En effet, acquiesça le guerrier.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Général, Jacob et Jack terminaient le tour d'horizon des nouvelles de la galaxie.

Et sinon, comment trouvez-vous vos nouvelles fonctions, Jack, demanda Jacob

Fantastique, ironisa Jack. J'ai des tas de rapports à lire, je suis poursuivi sans arrêt par Walter qui me fait signer tout et n'importe quoi et j'ai les fonctionnaires de la Maison Blanche qui me harcèlent pour que je justifie tout ce qui se passe ici, depuis les missions off world jusqu'à l'achat du moindre crayon ou des céréales du mess.

Je vois, répondit Jacob en souriant

Je n'ai même plus le temps d'aller à mon chalet. À si, il y a un point positif, j'ai un superbe fauteuil, dit le Général en faisant tourner ce dernier

Je trouve que Sam est fatiguée. Elle passe toujours autant de temps sur ses expériences, questionna le Tok'ra

Vous connaissez votre fille, Jacob. Tant qu'elle n'a pas une réponse, elle s'obstine. Et puis, il n'y a pas que cela. Je dois vous dire...

Jack entreprit de raconter à Jacob ce qui s'était passé avec les réplicateurs.

----------------

Sam était assise devant son bureau depuis un bon quart d'heure, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à la mission à venir. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. C'était important. Elle devait prouver au Général O'Neill qu'il pouvait de nouveau lui faire confiance. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir encore une fois. Depuis qu'elle était devenue le leader de SG1, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. D'abord fière et heureuse de sa promotion, elle s'était vite rendue compte des responsabilités qui lui incombait et des choix parfois difficiles qu'elle était obligée de faire, sans savoir si c'était les bons. Teal'c et Daniel la soutenaient, quoi qu'il arrive et cela l'aidait mais elle avait le sentiment de passer un examen chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la porte pour une nouvelle mission. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse...

C'est dans cette position que la trouva son père quelques instants plus tard.

Sam, tu veux que je me fasse réprimander par Jack, lui demanda gentiment Jacob en pénétrant dans la pièce

Papa, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, lui répondit Sam, en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela. Tu sembles fatiguée et soucieuse

Non, rassures-toi, tout va bien. J'ai juste passé un peu trop de temps sur cet artefact, lui répondit-elle en désignant l'objet sur son bureau

Si tu as un souci, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis ton père

Non, non, je t'assure, tout va bien. Tu viens, Daniel et Teal'c m'attendent au mess

D'accord, je te suis

Jacob n'insista pas. Il connaissait sa fille : elle risquait de se braquer. Le mieux était encore d'attendre qu'elle veuille lui parler, ou que le moment soit propice. Comme lui avait dit Jack, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la mission. On verrait plus tard.

---------------------------

Dans la salle d'embarquement, SG1, en tenue de commando noir, attendait patiemment les deux Généraux qui étaient encore en salle de briefing. Jack passa par la salle de contrôle et ordonna à Siler d'ouvrir la porte. Il rejoignit ensuite SG1 et Jacob, qui l'avaient précédé.

Tout en pénétrant dans la pièce, il observa ses trois anciens compagnons. Daniel, comme à son habitude, était parti dans un long monologue. Teal'c, stoïque, et Sam, un sourire aux lèvres, l'écoutaient. Jack s'attarda sur la jeune femme. Elle avait meilleure mine. Il avait eu raison de repousser la mission d'une journée. La présence de son père y était aussi sans doute pour quelque chose.

Il s'approcha d'eux, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin.

Rah, Daniel ! C'est plus fort que vous. Il est un peu tôt pour faire un discours

Mais enfin, Jack. J'expliquais à Sam et à Teal'c...

Stop, l'interrompit Jack tout en agitant les mains, je ne veux rien savoir

Jack ! s'exclama l'archéologue

Daniel ?

Messieurs, je crois que nous sommes attendus, dit Sam, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle désigna alors Jacob et Teal'c qui avaient déjà gravi la rampe et s'apprêtaient à passer le vortex. Daniel et la jeune femme les rejoignirent.

Bonne chance et faites attention à vous, leur recommanda Jack

Chaque fois que son ancienne équipe passait la porte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Les missions sur le terrain lui manquaient, même si son corps, lui, était soulagé de ne plus être soumis à si rude épreuve. Il les regarda passer le vortex. Sam se retourna une dernière fois et le salua d'un petit signe de la main. Il soupira. La longue attente avait commencé.

----------------

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, deux femmes observaient ce qui se passait sur terre, un sourire aux lèvres. La machine était en route et jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait comme prévu. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et la victoire s'annonçait éclatante.

-----------------

Le calme régnait dans le vaisseau Tok'ra. Teal'c assistait Jacob au poste de pilote. Sam et Daniel, après s'être reposés un peu, revoyaient une dernière fois les plans du vaisseau-mère Goa'uld.

Nous allons arriver ici, dans la salle des anneaux de transfert, indiqua Sam sur le plan. La salle des générateurs se trouve à l'opposé du vaisseau. Je propose que nous allions tous ensemble jusqu'au pont voir ce qui a pu se passer. Nous transmettrons les données du Hat'ak à mon père grâce au petit appareil qu'il m'a confié. Ensuite, nous nous séparerons. J'irai jusqu'aux générateurs poser la première bombe. Teal'c et vous irez jusqu'au propulseur principal poser la seconde.

Vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent d'y aller seule, demanda Daniel

D'après mon père, le vaisseau est abandonné. Nous verrons en nous rendant sur le pont s'il y a le moindre danger. Malgré tout, je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème. Et puis nous irons plus vite. N'oubliez pas que nous ne disposons que de peu de temps. Il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'attarder, sous peine d'attirer l'attention. Mon père détruira les vaisseaux cargo avec le vaisseau Tok'ra. Sa puissance de feu est suffisante.

Comme vous voudrez, répondit l'archéologue

Le vaisseau Tok'ra sortit de l'hyper-espace. Daniel et Sam avaient rejoint Teal'c et Jacob en salle de commande. Le vaisseau-mère Goa'uld apparu sous leurs yeux, majestueux. La pyramide au centre de la superstructure brillait de milles feux. A proximité se trouvaient les deux vaisseaux cargo.

Les appareils de contrôle ne signalaient aucune activité à bord

Je ne pensais pas qu'un Goa'uld de l'envergure de Sekhmet pouvait avoir un vaisseau aussi imposant, s'exclama Daniel, les yeux brillants

C'est étrange. Jamais un goa'uld n'abandonnerait un tel vaisseau, dit Sam, les sourcils froncés

En effet, répondit Teal'c

C'est exactement ce que nous pensons, confirma Jacob. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait appel à vous. Je vais me positionner à l'aplomb des anneaux de transfert.

Entendu. Nous allons nous préparer. Teal'c, Daniel. A plus tard Papa

Sam fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre. Daniel salua Jacob, Teal'c s'inclina devant le Général Carter et ils quittèrent la passerelle derrière la jeune femme. SG1 se dirigea vers la salle où étaient entreposées leurs affaires. Ils enfilèrent leur tenue, prirent leurs armes et leur sac. Sam et Daniel avaient un P90 et un zat. Teal'c, quant à lui, avait opté pour une lance Jaffa et un zat. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils avaient tout le matériel nécessaire, contrôlèrent leur radio et partirent vers la salle des anneaux de transfert. Arrivés dans la pièce, ils se positionnèrent au centre, dos à dos, de façon à surveiller tous les côtés.

Nous sommes prêts, Papa, lança Sam dans sa radio

Bien. Je vous transfère. On reste en contact. N'oubliez pas qu'une fois les bombes amorcées, vous disposez de quinze minutes pour revenir jusqu'aux anneaux de transfert, ce qui est peu compte tenu de la taille du vaisseau. Il ne restera alors que cinq minutes pour détruire les deux vaisseaux cargo et fuir avant l'explosion.

Entendu, répondit Sam

Bonne chance SG1

Jacob actionna les anneaux de transfert.

--------------------

SG1 se retrouva dans le vaisseau Goa'uld. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou du moindre signe suspect. Rien, le silence régnait. Sam fit signe à ses deux compagnons et les trois coéquipiers se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la salle de commande. Le vaisseau était immense, les couloirs et les salles très nombreuses. Sam se félicita d'avoir mémorisé le plan aussi bien. Sans cela, il aurait été difficile de se repérer, même si les vaisseaux-mères avaient tous la même architecture de base.

Tout en étant aux aguets, Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le vaisseau. Son regard fut attiré par une structure un peu étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu cela avant. On aurait dit une sorte de petite colonne métallique qui s'élevait du sol et atteignait le plafond. Après réflexion, il se souvint en avoir vu à proximité de chaque carrefour. À quoi pouvaient servir ces colonnes ? Son esprit en ébullition, il ralentit légèrement. Sam, s'apercevant que Daniel s'attardait, le rappela discrètement à l'ordre. Il lui désigna alors l'étrange structure. La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Daniel soupira. Parfois, elle est pire que Jack, se dit-il.

Après une dizaine de minutes, SG1 arriva au poste de commande. Ce dernier était situé à proximité de la salle du trône. Les trois compagnons s'y étaient arrêtés quelques instants pour inspecter le lieu. Le trône, au centre de la pièce, était entouré de chaque côte par une statue de lionne en or. La pièce était richement décorée. Tout transpirait le luxe. Des tentures étaient dressées aux murs. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes.

Et bien, elle a plutôt bon goût. Cela nous change des vaisseaux habituels. Je suis sûr que cela plairait à Jack, plaisanta Daniel. Et ces statues, on dirait...

Daniel, je comprends votre enthousiasme mais nous n'avons pas le temps, l'interrompit Sam, sentant qu'il allait encore s'embarquer dans d'interminables explications

D'accord, d'accord, marmonna l'archéologue tout en remontant ses lunettes en signe d'agacement

Sam lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce.

Arrivé devant l'écran de contrôle, Sam appela son père tout en branchant au terminal le petit appareil que ce dernier lui avait confié.

Papa, nous sommes sur le pont. Je connecte l'appareil.

Entendu Sam, préviens--moi quand tu seras prête pour effectuer le transfert. Sinon, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Rien, absolument rien. Aucune trace de combat, toutes les choses importantes ont été emportées, pas d'armes, rien. Le vaisseau a été abandonné volontairement et de façon organisée. J'espère que les données vont nous apprendre quelque chose.

Colonel Carter, regardez, l'interrompit Teal'c en lui désignant l'écran de contrôle, toutes les données du terminal ont été effacées.

Sam pianota sur le clavier du petit appareil. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle du se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ce n'est pas normal, se dit alors la jeune femme, un étrange pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac.

Je ne comprends pas, aucun Goa'uld n'abandonnerait sciemment un tel vaisseau, s'interrogea Daniel à voix haute

En effet, répondit Teal'c. Il se trame quelque chose.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder, leur dit Sam. Venez, allons poser les bombes sans perdre de temps.

Sam informa alors son père de la situation puis les trois compagnons se séparèrent comme prévu, Sam se dirigeant vers les salles des générateurs pendant que Teal'c et Daniel allaient vers le propulseur principal.

--------------------------------------------

Dans le vaisseau réplicateur, Sehkmet et Réplicarter surveillaient tous les faits et gestes de SG1 grâce à un système de contrôle invisible pour les trois terriens.

Le plan marche à merveille, s'exclama Sehkmet. Regardez, ils sont déjà passés plusieurs fois devant les colonnes sans se douter de rien. Ces humains sont vraiment des idiots

Ne les sous-estimez quand même pas trop. Certains de vos semblables ne sont plus là pour en parler, lui rappela le réplicateur humanoïde.

Apophis ou Nirti n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Leurs défaite face aux terriens prouvent leur faiblesse. Je ne suis pas comme eux, répliqua Sehkmet avec arrogance.

RepliCarter ne répondit pas. Elle laissa le Goa'uld s'enthousiasmer. Décidément, ces êtres sont bien trop vaniteux et sûrs d'eux, pensa-t-elle, certaine, elle, de sa supériorité.

Bien, il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Envoyer le signal, nous allons bientôt sortir de l'hyper-espace, ordonna le réplicateur

Vous êtes sûre qu'ils la captureront vivante, interrogea Sehkmet. Si jamais elle se défendait trop ?

Tout est prévu, rétorqua le réplicateur sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune remarque.

-----------------------------------------

Sam était arrivée dans la salle des générateurs. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le générateur principal dont elle ouvrit un tiroir. Après avoir retiré quelques cristaux, elle plaça la bombe Tok'ra. Elle appela alors Teal'c et Daniel pour savoir où ils en étaient. Ils étaient prêts. Chacun régla la minuterie de son côté puis Sam donna le signal et ils enclenchèrent simultanément les deux engins.

Bien, on se retrouve dans 15 minutes dans la salle des anneaux de transfert. Bonne chance.

À vous aussi, Colonel Carter, répondit Teal'c

Sam sortit de la pièce et repris le chemin inverse. Alors qu'elle traversait un carrefour, elle entendit un petit bruit. Il semblait provenir de l'étrange colonne. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et poursuivit son chemin. Le bruit dans son dos s'intensifia, la forçant à se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle se figea alors, incapable de bouger. La colonne se disloquait et des centaines de crabes réplicateurs se dirigeaient vers elle, telle une vague que rien ne peut stopper. La voix de Daniel hurlant dans sa radio la ramena sur terre.

Sam, Sam, ce sont des réplicateurs, il y a plein de réplicateurs partout

Fuyez, fuyez. On se retrouve aux anneaux de transfert, lui répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle entendait les tirs résonner.

Sam se mit également à tirer sur les réplicateurs, tout en s'enfuyant. Elle courait, se retournant régulièrement pour tirer sur les crabes et vérifier la situation. Le bruit des petites machines se fit de plus en plus fort. Ils se rapprochent. C'est pas vrai, pensa la jeune femme, je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal. J'aurais dû écouter Daniel.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c et Daniel se démenaient comme de beaux diables, tirant dans tous les sens. Les réplicateurs arrivaient de tous les côtés et tentaient manifestement de les encercler. Les intentions étaient claires : ils voulaient la mort des deux hommes. Alors que Daniel visait une machine, il ne vit pas le crabe dans son dos se rapprocher. Teal'c qui s'en aperçut appela Daniel mais trop tard : le réplicateur venait de transpercer Daniel dans le dos, au niveau de l'homoplate. Daniel s'effondra au sol en hurlant. La douleur était insoutenable.

Teal'c allez-vous en, C'est trop tard pour moi. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Jamais je ne vous laisserai lui répondit le jaffa tout en tirant sur les réplicateurs

Fichez le camp, tout va exploser, murmura Daniel avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Le Jaffa s'approcha de son ami et le mit sur ses épaules. Il continuait à tirer. Pour une raison inconnue, les réplicateurs semblaient être moins virulents. Certains d'entre-eux étaient partis. Il profita de ce léger moment de répit pour reprendre sa course vers les anneaux de transfert.

Colonel Carter, appela le Jaffa dans sa radio, Daniel Jackson est blessé

Oh mon dieu, c'est grave ?

C'est assez sérieux, je fonce vers la salle des anneaux. Et vous, de votre côté ?

Je n'arrive pas à progresser. Les réplicateurs me ralentissent. Teal'c, si je ne suis pas là à temps, partez sans moi

Colonel, jamais...

Non Teal'c, l'interrompit Sam, il faut sauver Daniel et prévenir le Général de ce qui se passe. Si c'est nécessaire, vous devrez partir

Bien Colonel Carter, répondit le Jaffa

Dans le vaisseau Tok'ra, Jacob suivait avec anxiété la progression de SG1 sur l'écran de contrôle. Il avait entendu leurs communications radio. Il regarda le compte à rebours défiler et voyait les minutes filer. Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils aient le temps de revenir aux anneaux de transfert, murmura-t-il.

--------------------------------------------

Sam se battait avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable. Elle était inquiète et perplexe. Les réplicateurs l'encerclaient et semblaient vouloir l'éloigner de la salle des anneaux de transfert. En même temps, ils ne s'attaquaient pas véritablement à elle. On aurait dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas la tuer, tout au plus l'empêcher de fuir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Il y a une raison, il y a forcément une raison, se répétait-elle. Elle repensa à son double. C'est elle qui était derrière tout cela. Que cherchait-elle ? Elle entendit sa radio grésiller.

Sam, il faut te dépêcher, le temps file

Je sais Papa, mais je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Où en sont Daniel et Teal'c ?

Ils sont à proximité de la salle de transfert mais progressent avec difficultés.

Daniel est blessé

Je sais, lui répondit Jacob

Papa, vous allez devoir partir sans moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Non Sam, je...

Papa, il le faut, l'interrompit Sam. Il ne reste que quelques minutes et tout va exploser.

Mais...

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sam coupa la communication et éteignit sa radio. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le désarroi de son père. Elle redoubla d'effort. Elle se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quitte à mourir, autant emporter avec elle le plus de réplicateurs possible. Et puis, elle pourrait peut être faire suffisamment diversion pour permettre à Teal'c et à Daniel de fuir.

-------------------------------

Au prix d'une lutte acharnée et de nombreux efforts, Teal'c parvint à rejoindre la salle de transfert. Comme s'ils avaient compris que les deux hommes se battraient jusqu'au bout et ne renonceraient pas, les réplicateurs avaient pour la plupart abandonné la bataille. Teal'c ne comprenait pas cette réaction. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient une autre mission, plus importante, à accomplir. Profitant de cet étrange comportement, le Jaffa avait réussi à progresser, malgré le poids inerte que représentait Daniel. Le guerrier n'avait qu'une idée en tête : mettre l'archéologue en sécurité et repartir chercher le Colonel Carter. Bien qu'elle lui ait ordonné de partir et qu'il répugna à lui désobéir, il était résolu à le faire. Il connaissait le Colonel et redoutait qu'elle ne se sacrifiât. Il en était certain, son double réplicateur était à l'origine de ce traquenard. Sachant comment Sam culpabilisait depuis leur dernière confrontation, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette dernière veuille se racheter, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Et de ça, il n'en était pas question.

Général Carter, ici Teal'c. Je suis dans la salle des anneaux avec Daniel Jackson

Je vous reçois. Placez-vous au centre, lui répondit Jacob

Général, récupérez Daniel Jackson, il est blessé. Moi je retourne chercher le Colonel Carter

Non Teal'c. Vous devez obéir à Sam. Respectez son souhait

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne, répondit respectueusement mais catégoriquement le Jaffa.

Jacob comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Teal'c s'approcha sur l'aire centrale afin d'y déposer Daniel. Profitant de cette occasion, Jacob actionna les anneaux avant que le Jaffa n'ait eu le temps de s'écarter. Ce dernier se retrouva dans le vaisseau Tok'ra. Le guerrier allait protester quand il entendit Jacob pousser une exclamation de surprise.

Oh mon Dieu. Teal'c, j'ai besoin de vous au poste de pilotage

Comprenant qu'il y avait urgence, il prit Daniel dans ses bras, le porta rapidement vers ce qui faisait office d'infirmerie. L'archéologue était toujours inconscient et saignait abondamment. Il lui ôta sa veste et son tee-shirt plein de sang et banda rapidement la plaie. Il viendrait le soigner plus tard. Il appela Jacob dans sa radio pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait et partit en courant vers le poste de pilotage.

--------------------------------------

Alors qu'il actionnait les anneaux de transfert, un flash éblouit Jacob. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Un vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyper-espace et à en juger par son allure, il avait tout d'un vaisseau réplicateur. L'engin était gigantesque, à tel point que le vaisseau-mère Goal'uld en paraissait ridicule. La masse sombre glissa lentement vers le vaisseau Tok'ra, se positionna en orbite à proximité du Hat'ak.

Jacob regarda le compte à rebours. Les bombes allaient exploser dans 2 minutes. Il ne faisait pas le poids face au vaisseau réplicateur. Il devait fuir mais comment s'y résoudre : Sam était toujours dans le vaisseau mère. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter. Elle avait volontairement éteint sa radio. Que faire ? Teal'c le rejoignit au poste de pilotage. Le Jaffa marqua un temps d'arrêt en pénétrant dans la pièce, observant par la grande vitre le spectacle.

Il ne faut pas rester là. Il nous a sûrement déjà détectés, dit le Jaffa

Je sais mais Sam est toujours à l'intérieur, répondit Jacob d'une voix faible

Je suis désolé, Général Carter mais...

Teal'c fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, tout de suite suivi par un ébranlement du vaisseau Tok'ra

Ils nous attaquent, Général Carter, nous n'avons plus le choix

Jacob ne répondit pas. Le visage décomposé, il avait le regard fixé sur le vaisseau-mère Goa'uld. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour sa fille. Elle allait mourir là, sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire. Paralysé par la douleur, il était incapable de parler, ni du moindre geste.

----------------------------------------

Sam était toujours encerclée par les crabes. Elle ne progressait plus, se contentant uniquement de les maintenir à distance. Elle regarda sa montre. Dans moins d'une minute, tout allait exploser. Elle entendit au loin le bruit d'une déflagration. Trop tard, elle ne saurait pas ce que c'était. Elle espérait juste que Teal'c et Daniel aient réussi à rejoindre le vaisseau Tok'ra. Il était temps de faire ses adieux. Elle remit en marche sa radio et l'actionna.

Papa

Sam, Mon dieu, Sam, murmura Jacob, la voix déchirée en entendant sa fille

Je t'aime Papa. Adieu. Dis au Général O'Neill que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Les deux bombes venaient d'exploser, secouant le vaisseau tout entier et provoquant des explosions en chaîne.

--------------------------------------------

Teal'c réagit très vite. Il prit les commandes du vaisseau, lança les propulseurs à plein régime afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement des tirs du vaisseau réplicateur et des débris du Hat'ak qui volaient tout autour d'eux. Selmac vint à son secours, le Général Carter, anéanti par la douleur, laissant la place à son symbiote. Il enclencha l'hyperpropulsion. La dernière chose que le Jaffa et le Tok'ra virent fut la désintégration du vaisseau-mère. Teal'c ferma les yeux un instant : sa meilleure amie venait de mourir au combat.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsque le vaisseau réplicateur sorti de l'espace, les deux femmes virent le vaisseau Tok'ra en orbite au-dessus du Hat'ak. RépliCarter ordonna aussitôt d'ouvrir le feu. Il fallait détruire ce vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'échappe. La priorité était de capturer Le Colonel Carter mais les autres membres ne devaient pas en réchapper. Ils auraient pu donner l'alarme et prévenir qu'elle était de retour dans la galaxie. Les terriens et les Tok'ras devaient croire que Sekhmet était responsable de l'échec de la mission. Alors que les premières salves partaient, une alarme clignota sur l'écran de contrôle

Nous détectons une radiation anormale. Des bombes, ils ont posé des bombes dans mon vaisseau, cria Sekhmet tout en s'agitant. Il faut les empêcher d'exploser

Cà suffit, calmez-vous, ordonna RepliCarter. Nous devons avant tout récupérer le Colonel Carter. Si votre vaisseau explose, cela paraîtra encore plus vrai

Mais il n'était pas prévu que mon vaisseau explose, riposta la déesse

Cessez de gémir. Si notre plan fonctionne comme prévu, vous n'aurez que l'embarra du choix pour en avoir un autre

RepliCarter actionna le rayon de téléportation inspiré de la technologie asgarde au moment même où le vaisseau-mère Goa'uld explosait. Sam fut arraché du Hat'ak mais ne se rendit compte de rien. Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience. RépliCarter ordonna au Jaffa présent dans la salle de contrôle de mettre le Colonel Carter dans la cellule spécialement prévue pour elle.

Sekhmet hésitait entre la joie et la colère. Elle avait enfin capturé un membre de la fameuse SG1, même si pour cela, elle avait dû faire alliance avec un réplicateur. Les grands Maîtres allaient devoir s'incliner devant elle. Cependant, elle n'avait plus de vaisseau et dépendait donc uniquement de RépliCarter et ça s'était plutôt un problème.

De son côté, RepliCarter était contrariée. Le vaisseau Tok'ra avait réussi à s'échapper, profitant de la diversion que l'explosion avait créée. Elle allait devoir modifier légèrement ses plans. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Ces maudits terriens seraient simplement informés un peu plus rapidement de son retour. Les Asgards étant aux prises avec ses frères à l'autre bout de la galaxie, ils ne pourraient pas leur venir en aide tout de suite. Et puis qu'auraient-ils pu faire. Elle avait réussi à leur voler le principe de fonctionnement du disrupteur et à s'en prémunir. Ils étaient tous à sa merci. Elle pouvait donc d'abord s'occuper des Grands Maîtres Goa'uld et Sekhmet allait l'aider. Ensuite, elle se débarrasserait d'elle puis elle s'occuperait des terriens. Un sentiment de puissance la submergea. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le Colonel Carter pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait transmis bien malgré elle...

**2ème partie : Descente aux enfers**

Le silence régnait dans le vaisseau Tok'ra. Personne n'avait pris la parole depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les dernières paroles de Sam. Teal'c se leva, laissant les commandes à Selmac. Il fallait s'occuper de Daniel. Un membre de SG1 venait de disparaître. Il était hors de question qu'un deuxième le rejoigne. Teal'c poussa la porte coulissante et entra dans la pièce où reposait Daniel. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le Jaffa porta la main à son front : il était brûlant. Il tourna doucement l'archéologue et observa son bandage. Il était imbibé de sang. Il fallait absolument stopper l'hémorragie. Ne disposant pas du savoir suffisant ni du matériel adéquate, Teal'c se résolut à repartir au poste de pilotage. Seul Selmac pouvait faire quelque chose.

Daniel Jackson a besoin de soin de toute urgence

Je m'en occupe, lui répondit Selmac. Prenez les commandes.

Bien. Comment va Jacob, questionna Teal'c

Il est anéanti, répondit le Tok'ra en se levant

Teal'c soupira. Dans quelques heures, il faudrait l'annoncer au Général O'Neill. Comment son ami allait-il réagir ?

Après avoir soigné Daniel, Selmac rejoignit Teal'c.

Alors, comment va t-il ? demanda Teal'c, une légère inquiétude perçant dans sa voix

J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et j'ai appliqué un produit pour endiguer l'infection. Cela permettra de patienter en attendant son retour sur Terre.

A t-il repris connaissance ?

Non, et c'est mieux ainsi. Au moins, il ne souffre pas.

Selmac repris les commandes et dirigea le vaisseau vers la planète où était cachée la base Tok'ra. Il devait d'abord faire un compte rendu de la mission aux siens avant de raccompagner les terriens. La situation était critique. Les réplicateurs avaient envahi la galaxie, neutralisant un Goa'uld. Qui sait ce qui allait se passer ?

-------------------------------------

Le Général O'Neill était à son bureau, le regard posé depuis plusieurs minutes sur la même feuille du rapport qu'il lisait. Il s'inquiétait. Il aurait du avoir des nouvelles de SG1 depuis plusieurs heures. L'angoisse qui l'avait saisi lors de leur départ, non seulement ne l'avait pas quitté, mais grossissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il tenta de se raisonner. Ils avaient dû avoir un petit problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient un contre-temps. Il tapota nerveusement sur son bureau puis, n'y tenant plus, saisi son téléphone et appela Siler.

Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

Non, mon Général, répondit Siler

Bien, prenez contact avec la base Tok'ra et appelez-moi dès que la liaison est établie, ordonna Jack

Il raccrocha et laissa reposer sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. En cet instant, il détesta sa fonction. Il aurait aimé être avec ses anciens coéquipiers plutôt qu'assis là, sans pouvoir rien faire. Parfois, il se sentait inutile et regrettait d'avoir accepter ce poste. Pourtant, quand le Général Hammond lui avait annoncé sa promotion, il s'était senti fier. Une vie de sacrifice enfin récompensée. Il pensait le mériter, sans aucune prétention de sa part. Il avait consacré sa vie à son métier, faisant volontairement passer sa vie professionnelle avant sa vie privée, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs payé au prix fort, et encore maintenant. Alors oui, cette promotion était un juste retour des choses. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de SG1, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place et repris son poste de leader de SG1. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le téléphone. Il décrocha et écouta Siler. La liaison avec la base Tok'ra était établie. Il se leva et gagna la salle de contrôle. Jack regarda le vortex au centre de la porte puis reporta son attention sur le moniteur devant Siler.

Vous pouvez parler, Mon Général

Merci Siler, répondit Jack avant d'enchaîner. Ici le Général O'Neill. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de SG1. Où en est la mission ?

Général O'Neill, ici Korec. Nous avons reçu un message de Selmac il y a peu de temps. Le vaisseau-mère a été détruit. Sg1 et Selmac seront sur la base Tok'ra d'ici quelques heures. Le temps de faire le point et SG1 pourra rentrer sur Terre.

Pourquoi ont-ils autant de retard ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, demanda Jack

Vous verrez cela avec eux à leur retour, éluda le Tok'ra

Mouais, marmonna Jack. Je veux que SG1 me contacte à son arrivée.

Entendu, répondit le Tok'ra avant d'interrompre la communication

Jack retourna à son bureau pensif. Il avait trouvé les réponses de ce Korec trop évasives. Enfin, SG1 était sur le retour et c'était le plus important. Il éclaircirait cela avec eux.

-----------------------------------

Le vaisseau Tok'ra atterrit à proximité de la base secrète. Deux Tok'ras pénétrèrent rapidement dans le vaisseau et prirent en charge Daniel, pendant que Selmac et Teal'c se dirigeaient vers la salle où le conseil les attendait. Teal'c n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer sur Terre avec son ami. Il redoutait pourtant ce retour. Annoncer la terrible nouvelle au Général lui semblait une des tâches les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais accompli. Pourtant, il avait affronté les pires situations mais la perte d'un ami restait une des épreuves les plus dures qu'il soit.

Korec accueillit les deux hommes et les accompagna dans la grande salle où siégeait le Conseil. Selmac expliqua rapidement la situation. Il comprenait le souhait du Jaffa de rentrer rapidement sur Terre. Alors qu'un membre insistait pour avoir des détails, Jacob, qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis l'explosion pris la parole.

Je sais que la situation est grave et il est légitime que vous vouliez de plus ample détail mais pour l'instant, je souhaiterais rapidement rentrer sur Terre. Vous savez le principal. Le Général O'Neill nous attend. Il doit savoir ce qui est arrivé à son équipe.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les membres du conseil se concertèrent, parfois vivement. Certains d'entre eux accusaient Jacob de privilégier, une fois de plus, la Tauri. S'impatientant, Jacob repris la parole.

Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas toujours d'accord avec moi et que vous pensez que mes liens avec les terriens altèrent mon jugement. Mais je vous ai toujours prouvé ma loyauté et Selmac est là pour s'en assurer. Les terriens se sont sacrifiés une fois de plus. Ils nous ont fait confiance et nous ont apporté leur aide. Ma propre fille en est morte, alors pour une fois, comprenez et acceptez ma requête. Nous serons de retour rapidement mais c'est à moi d'aller rapporter au Général O'Neill ce qui s'est passé.

Le silence s'était fait pendant que Jacob parlait. Jacob restait immobile, impassible, essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur et la culpabilité qui le rongeaient. Il devait aller voir Jack. C'était à lui de lui annoncer, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Alors, il devait tenir et faire bonne figure devant le Conseil puis devant Jack. Après...

Le plus haut membre regarda un à un ses congénères. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il fit alors un signe à Korec

Le conseil est d'accord. Vous pouvez partir immédiatement. Je vous accompagne, déclara Korec.

Jacob, sans un signe, tourna le dos et sortit de la salle. Teal'c s'inclina et lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Korec.

Venez, allons chercher Daniel Jackson. Je vais vous aider à le porter.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondit fermement Teal'c.

Korec observa l'imposant guerrier et comprit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Comme vous voulez. Il s'inclina et tourna les talons.

Teal'c entra dans la pièce où reposait Daniel. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et rejoignit Jacob à la porte des étoiles. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent...

-----------------------------------

Quelques heures après la communication avec la base Tok'ra, l'alarme raisonna dans tout le SGC. Jack, qui faisait le point sur les affaires en cours avec Walter, sorti de son bureau suivi par ce dernier.

C'est le code de SG1, mon Général, l'informa Siler

Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Jack le visage impassible, cachant sa nervosité.

Le vortex bougea. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il ordonna sèchement à Siler de fermer l'iris, cria dans le micro que l'on avait besoin d'une équipe médical de toute urgence, puis se précipita vers la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il ralentit son pas. Une boule lui nouait l'estomac. Jacob, le visage défait et Teal'c, portant dans ses bras Daniel inconscient, du moins il l'espérait, attendaient en bas de la rampe. Sam, il manquait Sam.

Teal'c, Jacob, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Carter ? Et Daniel, qu'a t-il ?

Jacob posa sa main sur le bras de Teal'c avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre, lui signifiant qu'il s'en chargeait.

Je suis désolé, Jack, commença Jacob mais sa voix se brisa et il ne put finir.

Jack, ne voulant pas croire ce que cela signifiait, se tourna lentement vers Teal'c.

Daniel Jackson a été blessé au dos par un réplicateur.

Un réplicateur, demanda Jack, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire ici les réplicateurs. Et Carter, où est-elle ?

Le Colonel Carter est morte dans l'explosion du vaisseau-mère Goa'uld, O'Neill.

Jack eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait. Les quelques morceaux qui avaient survécu à la mort de son fils venaient définitivement de se briser. Cette fois-ci, rien n'y ferait. Jacob, devant lui, était incapable de le regarder. Il fixait le sol, tête baissée, les épaules voûtées. Aucun des trois hommes ne semblait vouloir bouger. L'arrivée de l'équipe médicale sortit Jack de sa torpeur. Le Jaffa posa délicatement l'archéologue sur le brancard.

Je veux un point sur l'état de santé du Docteur Jackson le plus rapidement possible, ordonna Jack en se ressaisissant

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'embarquement, tout en faisant signe à Teal'c et à Jacob de le suivre.

-----------------------------------------------------

Le général O'Neill, Jacob et Teal'c étaient assis autour de la table de la salle de briefing. Un silence total régnait, qu'aucun des trois hommes ne semblant vouloir le briser. Jack, tiraillé entre la douleur et la culpabilité, affichait un visage impassible, maîtrisant ses émotions. S'il devait trouver une seule raison qui ne lui faisait pas regretter son séjour dans les black'Ops, c'est d'avoir appris à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses sentiments, quelles que soient les circonstances. Teal'c se taisait, sachant que Jacob souhaitait lui-même expliquer à Jack les circonstances du décès de sa fille. Jacob, quant à lui, tentait de se ressaisir et de rassembler tout son courage. Il se décida enfin à parler et entreprit de raconter toute la mission. Jack, calme et froid, l'interrompait ponctuellement pour obtenir une précision. Teal'c confirmait les paroles de Jacob, apportant certains détails. Cependant, au fur et à mesure du récit du Tok'ra, le Général O'Neill sentit la rage l'envahir progressivement. Il en voulait aux Tok'ras qui ne savaient qu'utiliser les terriens sans jamais rien donner en retour et il en voulait à Jacob d'avoir accepter cela, alors que la vie de sa propre fille était en jeu. Alors que le Tok'ra terminait son récit sur une parole d'excuse, Jack ne put se contenir et se leva. Il pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers Jacob.

Je me fous de vos excuses, Jacob. Tout çà, c'est de la faute de ces maudits Tok'ras et surtout de la votre. A chaque fois c'est pareil, vous ne savez que nous utiliser. Seulement, cette fois-ci, votre fille en est morte et Daniel est à l'infirmerie, inconscient. Tout SG1 aurait pu mourir. Faut-il que vous soyez aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous vous êtes fait manipuler une fois de plus, comme nous d'ailleurs.

O'Neill, çà suffit, intervint alors le Jaffa, tandis que Jacob baissait la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard dur du militaire

Jack s'arrêta et regarda le Jaffa. Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère et accusait Jacob mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait tort. Jacob n'y était pour rien et il comprit que c'était surtout à lui qu'il en voulait : il avait accepté la mission alors qu'il pré-sentait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il aurait dû écouter son intuition et ne pas se laisser influencer. C'était çà son rôle de Général : prendre les bonnes décisions sans se laisser influencer. Mais devant les arguments de Sam, il avait cédé. Il avait été faible, se laissant dominer par ses sentiments et cela avait coûté la vie à la jeune femme et peut-être à Daniel. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Encore une fois, il avait fait le malheur de ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne savait que détruire tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle de Briefing. Le docteur Brightman entra, un dossier médical dans les mains. Jack lui fit signe de s'asseoir, avant de regagner son fauteuil. Le médecin présenta le bilan de santé de Daniel. Il soufflait d'une plaie importante à l'omoplate. Plusieurs muscles avaient été sectionnés, il avait dû être opéré. Cependant, une guérison complète sans séquelle était envisageable. Son inconscience résultait de la perte de sang importante. Il avait sombré dans un léger coma mais se réveillerait probablement d'ici quelques jours, sans conséquences particulières. Le médecin, ayant terminé son rapport demanda à retourner à l'infirmerie surveiller son malade. Jack le congédia tout en lui précisant qu'il souhaitait avoir un rapport régulier sur l'état de santé de Daniel. Les trois hommes étaient soulagés. Daniel allait se rétablir. Il faudrait simplement faire preuve de patience.

Je suis sincèrement désolé Jacob, jamais je n'aurais dû dire cela.

Jacob fixa le Général et esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et lui fit un petit signe. Il comprenait la réaction de Jack. Aucun des deux ne l'auraient jamais admis mais il avait deviné les liens qui unissaient le militaire et sa fille. Il connaissait aussi suffisamment Jack pour savoir que celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir autorisé la mission.

Je dois repartir, Jack mais je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours. Je dois régler certaines affaires concernant Sam et prévenir Marc, murmura Jacob

Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire le nécessaire, répondit Jack

Jacob se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Jack ordonna d'ouvrir la porte puis rejoignit le Tok'ra, suivi de Teal'c. Jacob se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes. Son visage changea et Selmac pris la parole.

Je vais discuter avec le grand Conseil de la situation et des mesures à prendre. Nous vous tiendrons informé

Je vous remercie. Veillez sur Jacob

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Général O'Neill, Teal'c, salua Selmac avant de gravir la rampe et de disparaître dans le Vortex.

Tandis que Teal'c partait vers l'infirmerie, Jack regagna son bureau. Il devait appeler le Président pour le tenir informer de la situation et essayer de prendre contact avec les Asgards. Son devoir et la situation actuelle ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Dans un sens, il en fût content : s'occuper lui permettait de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, même si le chagrin était là, définitivement.

-----------------------------------

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter émergea doucement. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était brisé en mille morceaux et une douleur terrible lui vrillait la tête. Elle chercha à rassembler ses idées. Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle ferma les yeux tout en inspirant et fit un effort pour se concentrer. Peu à peu, les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire : le vaisseau Goa'uld, les réplicateurs, Daniel criant dans sa radio puis l'explosion, le souffle qui la happe.

Oh mon dieu, murmura la jeune femme. Teal'c, Daniel...

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle aurait du être morte. Et Teal'c et Daniel, avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper ? Elle sentit l'angoisse étreindre sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là comme çà. Elle essaya de se lever mais la douleur lui arracha un cri. Elle renonça et retomba sur la couchette.

Je dois me calmer et reprendre des forces, songea-t-elle.

Sam observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Manifestement, elle était dans une cellule, comme en témoignaient les barreaux autour d'elle. La pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait cette cellule était vide et aucun bruit ne venait rompre le silence ambiant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue, fermée par un lourd panneau en acier blindé, qui devait être actionné par le clavier mural accroché sur le montant gauche de la porte. Elle devait être dans un vaisseau mais n'en était pas certaine. En tout cas, cela ne ressemblait pas à un vaisseau réplicateur. C'est du moins ce qu'elle supposa.

Aucune fenêtre ni autre ouverture. A priori, difficile de s'enfuir. De toute façon, elle n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fût pour Daniel, Teal'c et son père : pourvu qu'ils s'en soient sortis.

----------------------------------

Dans la salle de commande du vaisseau, Sekhmet et RépliCarter observaient la jeune femme depuis un écran de contrôle.

Pourquoi ne l'interroge-t-on pas tout de suite, demanda Sekhmet. Elle est enfin réveillée.

Je veux qu'elle soit en meilleure forme et puis la laisser un peu dans l'ignorance va la déstabiliser, répondit Réplicarter

Je préférerais quand même ne pas perdre de temps. Et puis elle a détruit mon vaisseau, elle doit payer pour cela

Patience. Ton heure viendra. Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévu, trancha Réplicarter sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Occupons-nous d'abord des Grands Maîtres

La Goa'uld se tut afin de ne pas provoquer encore une fois le courroux du réplicateur, tout en songeant que le temps viendrait où ce serait elle qui donnerait les ordres. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire machine alors qu'elle était une Déesse, un Dieu.

-----------------------------------

Jack était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Daniel. La base était silencieuse. Chaque soir depuis une semaine, après sa longue et éprouvante journée, il venait veiller son ami, attendant patiemment son réveil. Après deux jours d'angoisse, son état s'était amélioré et le médecin, confiant, avait dit qu'il fallait patienter. Il allait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours.

Après avoir informé le Président de l'échec de la mission et de ses conséquences, Jack avait ordonné que l'on prenne contact avec les Asgards pour obtenir leur aide. Jusqu'à présent, Thor n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Jacob était rentré sur Terre et s'était rendu aussitôt chez son fils. Jack avait réglé une bonne partie des formalités administratives concernant sa fille, afin de lui éviter des tracasseries supplémentaires. De son côté, Teal'c s'était rendu sur Chul'ac pour prévenir Brat'ac et les rebelles Jaffa infiltrés de la situation. Aucune nouvelle des réplicateurs et de Sekhmet. A croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Jack somnolait lorsqu'un léger gémissement le fit sursauter. Il porta aussi tôt son regard vers l'archéologue qui se réveillait doucement. Lorsqu'il vit deux yeux bleus le fixer, une bouffée de joie l'envahie aussitôt. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il se leva, appuya sur la sonnette pour prévenir le médecin puis s'approcha du lit.

Daniel, vous m'entendez

Jack, murmura le jeune homme. Où sommes-nous ?

Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous avez été blessé mais tout va bien à présent

Je ne me souviens de rien

Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Le médecin arrive.

A cet instant, le docteur Brightman pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha et vérifia les constantes sur les appareils disposés à côté du lit.

Et bien Docteur Jackson, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Epuisé, répondit Daniel

C'est normal. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours.

Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous avez été blessé par un réplicateur mais...

Le médecin s'interrompit devant le regard glacial de Jack qui lui signifiait de se taire. Trop tard. Daniel, en entendant les mots du médecin pâlit. Le moniteur s'emballa tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire.

Oh mon dieu. Je me souviens. Teal'c va bien, demanda t-il d'une voie angoissée en se tournant vers Jack

Oui, il est sur Chul'ak. Il rentre demain, répondit Jack, redoutant déjà la question suivante.

Et Sam ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement, incapable de lui répondre. Le jeune homme observa le visage dur de son ami, ne voulant croire, mais le regard vide de Jack ne laissait aucun doute. Il tourna alors la tête vers le mur afin de cacher les larmes qui envahissaient progressivement son visage.

Laissez-moi seul, murmura Daniel

Je suis désolé, lui répondit Jack, en posant la main sur son épaule.

Le Général O'Neill et le médecin quittèrent la chambre, laissant l'archéologue seul avec son chagrin. Jack se dirigea vers ses quartiers espérant trouver le sommeil qui lui faisait défaut depuis quelques jours. Le réveil de Daniel l'avait momentanément apaisé.

------------------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cellule. La pièce était plongée dans la pleine ombre continuellement. Seule une petite lampe près de la porte était allumée. Depuis qu'elle avait été téléportée, elle n'avait vu personne. Elle avait beaucoup dormi. On lui avait pris toutes ses affaires, y compris sa montre et ses vêtements. Elle portait un pantalon et une chemise en coton gris. On avait du profiter de son inconscience. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois, elle avait remarqué qu'un peu de nourriture et de l'eau avait été mis à sa disposition près de sa couchette. Elle avait d'abord mangé à sa faim, pensant que ses geôliers la nourriraient. Mais n'ayant vu personne, elle avait commencé à se rationner. Malgré tout, les vivres s'épuisaient. La faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Même si physiquement, elle ne souffrait presque plus de l'explosion, elle se sentait très faible à cause des privations. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Elle pensait à ses amis, à son père. Etaient-ils vivants ? Et s'ils pensaient qu'elle était morte ? Personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle essayait de garder espoir mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son moral sombrait. Non, elle ne devait pas céder. C'est certainement ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement, se leva et se mit à marcher dans la cellule. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle entreprit de faire quelques mouvements pour détendre son corps. Le manque de nourriture et les séquelles de l'explosion ne rendaient pas la chose aisée mais elle se força. Elle devait maintenir sa condition physique, c'était primordial. Si elle la négligeait, elle compromettait ses chances d'une éventuelle évasion. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire même si la plupart du temps, ses coéquipiers étaient présents.

--------------------------------------------

RepliCarter observait le Colonel depuis son écran de contrôle. Elle suivait les changements que la privation de repère temporel et de nourriture opéraient sur Samantha Carter. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme ne craquait pas mais cela ne la surprenait pas. Après tout, qui mieux qu'elle-même la connaissait. Elle était résistante et faisait preuve d'une grande force de caractère. Cependant, elle finirait par craquer car contrairement à elle, Samantha Carter était faible, faible face à ses sentiments. Le sort actuel n'avait d'autre but que de la déstabiliser psychologiquement et l'affaiblir physiquement. On résiste moins bien lorsque l'on est affamé et perdu. RepliCarter savait que la jeune femme aurait pu encore tenir longtemps. Non, ce n'était qu'une étape. Il fallait simplement la mettre en condition pour la suite. Et quelle suite. Samantha Carter ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il l'attendait. Bientôt, elle supplierait que tout s'arrête.

------------------------------------------------

Les Grands Maîtres étaient rassemblés dans la salle du Haut Conseil, dans le vaisseau de Ba'al. Ils s'étaient réunis à la demande Sekhmet. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient tout bonnement refusé. De quel droit cette déesse mineure se permettait-elle de convoquer les Grands Maîtres. Devant leur refus, Sekhmet avait alors fait profil bas et solliciter humblement une audience, en leur promettant qu'elle avait des choses importantes à leur apprendre et qu'ils ne le regretteraient pas. La curiosité avait été la plus forte et après quelques jours de réflexion et de concertation, les Grands Maîtres avaient fini par accepter la rencontrer.

Sehkmet attendait dans l'antichambre qu'on la fasse pénétrer dans la salle. Elle jubilait intérieurement. Enfin elle allait prendre sa revanche sur ces grands Maîtres qui l'avaient traité avec tant de condescendance. Bientôt, ils s'agenouilleraient devant elle en la suppliant. Un Jaffa se présenta et la convia à le suivre. Elle pénétra dans la salle et s'avança au centre.

Parle, nous t'écoutons, ordonna Ba'al.

Je veux intégrer le haut Conseil, ordonna Sekhmet d'une voix calme et ferme

Comment oses-tu t'adresser à nous sur ce ton et quelle impudence de penser que tu es digne de nous rejoindre, répliqua vertement Camulus

Je mérite de faire partie du Haut Conseil, plus que vous. J'ai réussi là où vous échouez depuis des années

De quoi parles-tu, demanda Ba'al

J'ai capturé un membre de SG1, vous savez ces terriens qui vous ridiculisent régulièrement. En ce moment même, mes Jaffas se chargent de faire parler le Colonel Carter.

Je ne te crois pas. Quelles preuves as-tu ?

Je peux vous amener le Colonel Carter. Je vous livrerai ce qu'elle me dira mais avant, vous devez m'accepter

Crois-tu que capturer un de ces maudits terriens t'autorise à faire une telle demande, s'énerva Ba'al

Comme vous voulez. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai la prisonnière et c'est moi qui bénéficierai des renseignements que je vais lui soutirer. Je vais détruire la Tauri. Les autres Goa'ulds se rallieront à moi en apprenant la nouvelle. Si vous refuser, vous signez la fin de votre règne

A ce moment là, Yu fit un signe à son prima qui s'approcha. Il murmura à son oreille. Le prima se redressa et prit la parole :

Mon maître ne doute pas de ton exploit. Mais tu dois faire preuve de patience. Nous devons réfléchir à tout cela.

Soit. Je vais être magnanime : je vous laisse 10 jours. Et pour vous prouvez que je ne vous mens pas, je viendrai en compagnie du Colonel Carter

Sans un mot supplémentaire et avant qu'un des Grands Maîtres ait pu répondre, elle quitta la salle.

---------------------------------------------

RepliCarter se leva et quitta la salle de contrôle pour rejoindre Sekhmet qui venait de rentrer de son entrevue avec les Grands Maîtres. Elle s'occuperait du Colonel Carter d'ici quelques heures.

Alors, comment s'est passée la rencontre, demanda RepliCarter d'une voix impatiente

Comme prévu. Dans un premier temps, ils ont refusé mais lorsque je leur ai dit que je détenais le Colonel Carter, ils ont commencé à réfléchir.

Tu leur as donné rendez-vous ?

Dans dix jours, le temps d'extirper les informations du Colonel

Parfait. Allons maintenant nous occuper de Samantha Carter

RepliCarter se dirigea vers la cellule tandis que Sekhmet se rendit en salle de contrôle pour tout observer.

Sam se redressa péniblement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Elle était très faible. La nourriture était épuisée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se leva. La tête lui tournait légèrement. La lumière éclaira complètement la pièce. Sam recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit son double. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Bien qu'elle tenta de le dissimuler, la peur l'étreignit. Elle se redressa fièrement et regarda le réplicateur droit dans les yeux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une machine. Elle était plus forte.

Colonel Carter, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre détention

Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez vous enlevée ?

Allons, allons, ne soyez pas impatiente.

Vous ne me faites pas peur. Et où sont mes amis et mon père ?

Ah vous ne vous en doutez pas. J'admire votre façon de toujours garder espoir. Mais ils sont morts, bien entendu

je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez, répliqua Sam tout en serrant les poings

Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez, Samantha Carter. En attendant, vous allez me dire où se trouve la base Tok'ra

Jamais, vous entendez, jamais vous ne le saurez. Je préfère mourir

Non, ce serait trop facile. De toute façon, je le saurai. Il suffit que je sonde votre esprit.

Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je résisterai.

RepliCarter se mit à rire.

Je vous connais, Colonel Carter. Vous êtes forte, dure, prête à tout sacrifier pour vos amis ou accomplir votre devoir. mais vous culpabilisez également et vous souffrez. Et bien soit, vous allez souffrir. C'est vous qui avez choisi. Et comme vous ne renoncerez pas, alors vous souffrirez encore et encore, jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes responsable de la mort de vos amis. Il fallait renoncer sur le vaisseau. Votre obstination a causé leur perte. Vouloir mourir en héros, quel égoïsme et quelle prétention. Vous les avez trahis. Ils avaient confiance en vous et vous allez trahir votre peuple. Mais la trahison, vous êtes habituée. N°5 l'a appris de vous et il me l'a appris, souvenez-vous. Je suis vous Samantha Carter, je suis votre double. J'ai tout appris sur vous et de vous. Je suis votre double. Regardez-moi et voyez ce que vous êtes réellement, au fond de vous. Cà fait mal. La réalité vous rattrape. Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer

Les barreaux de la cellule disparurent et formèrent une sorte de mur. Avant d'avoir pu bouger, Sam se retrouva attaché à ce mur. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait déjà subi cela avec n°5. Elle espérait juste être assez forte pour résister, comme elle l'avait fait la fois précédente. Replicarter s'approcha et tendit son bras vers le front de Sam. Alors que sa main pénétrait dans sa tête, Sam se dit que le calvaire avait commencé.

Ce fut d'abord une douleur aiguë. Puis des images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Le réplicateur sondait son esprit. Elle essayait de résister mais la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle revit toutes les scènes d'horreur qu'elle avait vécues au cours de sa vie de militaire. Les corps déchiquetés, les entrailles à l'air, les cris, les tirs, les explosions, les supplications des blessés, les gémissements des mourants. Elle sombrait. RepliCarter faisait remonter à la surface tout ce que sa mémoire avait vainement tenté d'oublier. La douleur était insupportable. Son corps, affaibli par les privations, supportait difficilement le traitement que lui infligeait le réplicateur.

RepliCarter retira son bras. Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle souffrait plus qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer

Pourquoi faites-vous cela, murmura t-elle faiblement

C'est vous qui l'avez choisi. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble, mais vous avez refusé. Dites-moi simplement où se trouve la base Tok'ra

Jamais. Vous n'êtes qu'une machine, une tentative de copie, vous n'êtes pas moi, se rebella Sam

Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être arrogante, mais croyez-moi, vous le regretterez. Bientôt, vous me supplierez de mourir.

Le réplicateur tendit son bras et le cauchemar recommença.

-----------------------------------

La plupart du personnel de la base était rassemblé dans la salle d'embarquement. Au premier rang se tenaient Daniel, sur une chaise car encore trop faible, Cassandra, Teal'c, Jacob et le Général Hammond, qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Washington. Un portrait du Lieutenant-Colonel Carter était posé sur une petite table recouverte de la bannière étoilée, devant la porte des étoiles. Un pupitre était placé au pied de la rampe. Un silence recueilli et respectueux régnait dans la salle. Ne manquait que le commandant de la base.

Bien que la situation soit critique, le Général O'Neill avait tenu à célébrer les funérailles de Sam avec tous les égards qu'elle méritait. Ses amis et les membres du SGC n'auraient pas compris qu'il en fut autrement.

Jack, en grand uniforme, pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement, raide, le visage fermé. Il était suivi du président, qui avait tenu à être présent à la cérémonie. Il voulait apporter son soutien à ces soldats dans ce moment douloureux et à l'aube d'un combat dont l'issue semblait plus qu'incertaine. C'était son devoir de chef des armées.

Le Général O'Neill s'approcha du pupitre tandis que le président se positionnait à coté du Général Hammond. Jack fit signe aux soldats au garde à vous de se mettre au repos. Il regarda l'assemblée devant lui. La tristesse se lisait sur les visages. Daniel avait l'air très fatigué. Il avait repris conscience depuis une semaine. Jack avait reporté la cérémonie afin qu'il puisse être présent. Celui qui faisait le plus de peine à voir était Jacob. Il se tenait voûté, la tête basse. Il avait vieilli de plusieurs années d'un seul coup. Seule la présence de Selmac l'empêchait de sombrer complètement. Jack ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira à fond. Il devait parler.

Si nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui, dans ces circonstances douloureuses, c'est pour honorer la mémoire du Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, qui a donné sa vie en accomplissant son devoir. Je pourrais vous parler de ses qualités de soldat ou de scientifique mais chacun d'entre vous les connaît et sait ce qu'il lui doit. La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. Il est des rencontres dont vous savez, au moment même où elles se produisent, qu'elles vont bouleverser votre vie. Vous ne savez pas comment ni pourquoi mais cette certitude que rien ne sera comme avant ne vous lâche plus. Il y a huit ans, s'est présenté devant moi un Capitaine de l'armée de l'Air, ou plutôt une jeune femme sûre d'elle, volontaire et n'ayant pas froid aux yeux. C'est tout du moins la première impression que j'ai eu en la voyant. Et puis j'ai appris à connaître ce soldat et j'ai découvert une personne hors du commun, d'une intelligence rare mais avec cette finesse qui fait que jamais vous ne vous sentiez inférieur. Une personne courageuse, avec des qualités humaines qui ont changé mon regard sur les autres et sur la vie en général. Le Lieutenant Colonel-Carter était un excellent soldat, le meilleur second que j'ai jamais eu mais ce que je retiens d'elle, c'est cette personne qui aimait profondément les gens, au point d'accepter de mourir avec une petite fille pour ne pas la laisser seule. Une personne capable de faire ressortir le meilleur de soi-même. Aucun mot ne sera assez fort pour exprimer l'admiration que je lui porte. Plus qu'un compagnon d'arme, je viens de perdre une amie, privilège qu'elle m'avait accordé. Je vous souhaite d'avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer une telle personne.

Jack se tut. Pendant tout son discours, il avait serré ses mains de plus en plus fort sur le pupitre, à s'en faire mal. Il tentait de contrôler les émotions qui l'envahissaient progressivement.

Le président s 'approcha du pupitre. Jack se retira et alla se placer à côté du Général Hammond. En passant, il posa une main affectueusement sur l'épaule de Cassandra, qui n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. La jeune fille venait de perdre sa troisième maman.

Le Président gravit la rampe et s'approcha du portrait de Sam. Le sergent Harrimann monta à sa suite, portant devant lui un coussin sur lequel était accrochée une médaille. Le Président prit alors la parole.

Lieutenant Colonel Carter, au nom de la nation reconnaissante et à titre posthume, je vous décore de la Medal of Honor.

Il détacha la médaille et la posa sur la table, devant le portrait. Un militaire demanda à l'assemblée de se mettre au garde à vous pendant que la sonnerie au mort retentissait. L'émotion était à son comble. Après que le drapeau et la médaille eurent été remis à Jacob, l'assemblée quitta la salle d'embarquement. Teal'c et Cassandra raccompagnèrent Daniel à l'infirmerie, tandis que le Président et le Général Hammond prodiguaient des paroles de réconfort à Jacob. Jack, quant à lui, regagna son bureau. Il devait se remettre à travailler le plus vite possible. Il le devait à Sam. Sa mort ne devait pas être veine. C'était la meilleure façon de rendre hommage à sa mémoire. Après, quand la menace serait écartée...

-------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Sam subissait le même sort. Le Replicateur lui faisait revivre ses pires cauchemars. Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela durait. Lorsqu'elle avait atteint sa limite, elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Le réplicateur la laissait alors avec ses cauchemars qui la hantaient jusqu'au lendemain où tout recommençait. Elle eut bientôt des difficultés à faire la distinction entre ses propres rêves et les interventions de son double. Tout se confondait. Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, elle restait prostrée à même le sol. Elle se forçait à manger et boire un peu. Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne savait pas si le réplicateur avait fini par découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle essayait de bloquer son esprit mais n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

Et puis un jour, la nature des images changèrent. Elle se voyait descendre la rampe de la salle d'embarquement, certainement de retour de mission. Le général s'approchait d'elle pour l'accueillir. Elle tirait alors sur les soldats en faction avant de se tourner vers le Général et de l'abattre froidement. En fait, RépliCarter lui faisait revivre la scène que n°5 lui avait fait vivre à elle. La scène se répétait sans cesse, parfois avec quelques variantes : elle lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur, ou elle l'égorgeait. Puis elle revécut l'explosion du vaisseau de Sekhmet, avec Daniel et Teal'c dedans et la destruction du vaisseau Tok'ra par les réplicateurs. Elle revit la mort de ses proches, Janet, sa mère, Martouf, Jolinar et tant d'autres. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans la folie. La descente aux enfers du Colonel Samantha Carter avait commencé.

-------------------------------------------

Sekhmet avait rendez-vous avec les Grands Maîtres. Elle contempla leurs vaisseaux. Bientôt, tout cela n'existerait plus. Elle entra en communication avec le vaisseau de Ba'al, où siégeaient ses congénères.

Je suis là, comme convenu.

Bien. Nous avons au préalable une question, répondit Ba'al

Je vous écoute

A qui appartient ce vaisseau. Ce n'est pas le tient

En effet. Je l'ai pris à un rival sans intérêt et comme le mien me lassait, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon vaisseau principal

Soit, répondit Ba'al, dubitatif. Passons. As-tu ce que tu nous as promis ?

Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vais vous rejoindre avec le Colonel Carter.

Sekhmet coupa la liaison et se tourna vers RepliCarter.

A nous de jouer, lui lança t-elle

Sekhmet, accompagnée de deux Jaffas et de RepliCarter qui avait endossé l'uniforme de Sam se téléporta dans le vaisseau de Ba'al et se dirigea vers la salle du Haut Conseil. Elle pénétra dans la salle. Les deux Jaffas poussèrent sans ménagement le Colonel Carter et la mirent à genou.

Colonel Carter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, ricana Ba'al

Plaisir non partagé, répliqua le réplicateur, en prenant un air affecté. Un des jaffas lui mit alors un coup dans le dos avec sa lance.

Respecte ton Dieu, lui ordonna t-il

Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre, demanda Amaterasu en se tournant vers Sekhmet

Le Colonel Carter m'a donné la position de la base Tok'ra. Mais avant de vous le dire, je veux votre accord pour siéger dans votre Conseil

Nous pourrions t'arrêter et te faire parler. Tu es à notre merci

Je ne vous conseille pas de le faire, vous vous en mordriez les doigts, répondit Sekhmet, pleine d'assurance

Tu oses nous menacer, s'emporta Ba'al

Je ne vous menace pas, je vous donne un Conseil. Je viens ici partager avec vous des informations cruciales que jusqu'ici, vous n'avez jamais réussi à obtenir. Je pense faire preuve de loyauté et de bonne foi, il me semble.

Bien. Tu as notre accord temporaire. Il ne sera définitif que lorsque nous aurons vérifié les informations que tu t'apprêtes à nous donner. Et nous voulons que tu nous donne le Colonel Carter

Vous la croyez, demanda le réplicateur en se redressant. Vous savez que jamais je ne trahirai

Silence, Tau'ri

Ne l'écoutez pas. Vous savez comment sont ces Tauris, répondit calmement et avec assurance Sekhmet. Par contre, je garde le Colonel Carter. C'est ma seule garantie que vous ne me mentirez pas. Je vous propose de nous rassembler et de mener une attaque surprise contre la base Tok'ra. La destruction de leur repère portera un coup fatal à la Tok'ra. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous occuper de la Tau'ri.

Quand proposes-tu de lancer l'offensive, demanda Ba'al

Le plus tôt sera le mieux. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des espions Tok'ra qui veillent. Il ne faut pas compromettre nos chances.

Bien. Il nous faut quelques jours pour rassembler toutes nos forces.

Lorsque vous serez prêts, je vous indiquerai la planète où se cachent ces traîtes.

-----------------------------------

Jacob état rentré sur la base Tok'ra, après avoir assisté à la cérémonie civile en l'honneur de sa fille. Elle avait été enterrée au cimetière de Colorado Spring, conformément à ses dernières volontés. Daniel, quant à lui, se remettait doucement de sa blessure. Il avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et était rentré chez lui. Teal'c et Cassandra veillaient sur lui. La jeune fille s'était installée chez l'archéologue. Depuis la mort de Janet, elle vivait chez Sam. A la disparition de cette dernière, Daniel avait tout de suite proposée de l'héberger. Jack, qui était son tuteur avec Sam avait accepté. Il n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Jack était dans son bureau. Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis les funérailles de Sam. Il réfléchissait à la situation. D'après Selmac, les espions Tok'ra avaient noté une agitation inhabituelle chez les Grands Maîtres. Teal'c, de retour de Chul'ac avait confirmé cet état de fait. Un détail l'interpellait et l'inquiétait : pourquoi les réplicateurs s'étaient-ils associés avec un Goa'uld. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ils étaient suffisamment puissants et ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Pourquoi cette stratégie ?

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et celui-ci revint inévitablement à Sam. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était morte. Il pensait à elle sans arrêt, il la revoyait dans son labo, penchée sur un microscope ou devant un objet étrange ramené de je ne sais quelle planète, au mess, en train de manger de la gelée bleue, ou bien dans le bureau de Daniel, écoutant avec bienveillance les explications passionnées de l'archéologue. Son rire à ses blagues plus que douteuses lui manquait, ses yeux brillants lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une de ses théories incompréhensibles. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'est son sourire, ce sourire qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. C'était la seule petite entorse qu'ils s'autorisaient. Une boule lui noua l'estomac. Les regrets le rongeaient petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout gâché. A trop attendre, à nier l'évidence, à refuser ce que pourtant il souhaitait le plus au monde, il avait tout perdu. Par égoïsme et par fierté. Non seulement la jeune femme était morte par sa faute mais en plus elle était partie sans qu'elle ne sache combien il tenait à elle. Face à son absence, il put mesurer combien elle lui était essentielle. Elle avait éclairé sa vie au moment où il n'en attendait plus rien. Elle avait réveillé et refait battre son cœur qui s'était arrêté à la mort de son fils. Elle l'avait sauvé, tout simplement. Et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire. Maintenant, il en payait le prix, mais finalement, c'était plus que mérité. La descente aux enfers avait commencé. Il connaissait cela, il l'avait déjà vécu. Pourtant, il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Terminer sa mission actuelle, pour elle et puis après, il partirait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Daniel apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Il observa son ami quelques instants. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. La petite étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans son regard avait disparu. Il se faisait du souci. La perte de Sam lui causait un chagrin immense alors il imaginait sans peine ce que pouvait ressentir Jack. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Jack rencontré lors de la première mission sur Abydos.

Jack, je peux entrer ? demanda doucement Daniel

Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que le médecin vous avait autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie à condition que vous vous reposiez.

Je suis juste passé prendre quelques livres et voir comment vous alliez. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que je suis rentré chez moi

Je suis désolé Daniel mais je suis un peu débordé. Je pensais passer vous voir vous et Cassandra bientôt, répondit Jack le visage fermé.

Ce qu'il s'abstint de dire, c'est qu'il redoutait de voir Daniel. Il savait que l'archéologue le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il lui aurait été difficile de cacher son désarroi devant son ami. Et puis, il n'aurait pas supporté son regard inquisiteur, comme actuellement.

Cassandra aimerait que vous lui rendiez visite. Elle a besoin de votre soutien.

Je sais, soupira Jack. Je passerai ce soir, c'est promis.

Et vous, comment allez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?

Bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas...

Jack, pas à moi. Je sais que...

Ecoutez Daniel, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous. Et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit, répondit Jack assez sèchement

Jack, je ne veux...

L'archéologue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un rayon lumineux envahit le bureau et Jack se retrouva dans un vaisseau Asgard. Rétablissant son équilibre avec peine, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut Thor derrière une console.

C'est pas vrai, jamais vous ne prévenez ?

Salutation, O'Neill

Thor, enfin vous daignez donner signe de vie, c'est pas trop tôt !

Je suis désolé O'Neill mais je suivais la trace des réplicateurs

Cà tombe bien, c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Nous avons été contactés par la Tok'ra afin de vérifier un vaisseau Goa'uld qui semblait abandonné. SG1 s'est fait attaquer par des réplicateurs alors qu'ils inspectaient le Hat'ak...

Je sais, j'ai assisté à la destruction du vaisseau, l'interrompit Thor

Comment, vous étiez là et vous n'avez pas bougé, commença à s'énerver le Général

Je suis désolé O'Neill, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir. J'étais trop loin. Je suivais le vaisseau réplicateur. Quand je suis sorti de l'hyper-espace, le Hat'ak était en morceaux et le vaisseau réplicateur s'éloignait.

Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas suivi ?

J'ai cherché à savoir si le vaisseau Tok'ra avait réussi à fuir. Ces quelques secondes ont suffit aux réplicateurs pour fuir

C'est pas vrai, non seulement vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien fait mais en plus, vous avez laissé fuir les réplicateurs. Carter est morte dans l'explosion, vous savez !

En fait, l'activation d'un rayon de téléportation Asgard a attiré mon attention. C'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler.

Vous voulez dire que Carter aurait pu être téléportée dans le vaisseau réplicateur, interrogea Jack, une légère note d'espoir dans la voix

En effet, c'est possible mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude.

Elle est peut être en vie alors, murmura Jack

Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs O'Neill, répondit Thor

Jack se tut quelques instants, ne sachant que penser. Il voulait croire que la jeune femme était vivante. Il sentait l'excitation le gagner. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait d'être prudent, de ne pas se laisser emporter, de ne pas croire ce doux rêve. Il s'adressa de nouveau à Thor

Savez-vous où se trouve les réplicateurs ?

Oui, leur vaisseau vient de réapparaître dans votre galaxie. Pour l'instant, je le suis à distance.

Le piège dans lequel est tombé SG1 n'est pas un hasard. Ils ou plutôt le double de Carter prépare quelque chose. Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Depuis qu'elle a rendu le disrupteur inefficace, elle sait que nous sommes à sa merci.

C'est pour cela que je voudrais toutes les notes du Colonel Carter. Je veux savoir où en étaient ses recherches.

Servez-vous, vous savez comment faire

Bien. je vous remercie O'Neill et je vous tiens informé de l'évolution de la situation

C'est trop aimable, répondit Jack ironiquement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au Asgard de ne pas être intervenu à temps.

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il se retrouva dans son bureau. Daniel était toujours là et Teal'c l'avait rejoint. L'archéologue avait compris en voyant Jack disparaître dans un rayon lumineux que ce dernier était avec Thor. Il avait aussitôt prévenu le Jaffa.

Ah vous êtes toujours là. Tiens Teal'c, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Daniel Jackson m'a appelé dès que vous avez disparu, répondit Teal'c

Alors Jack, quelle sont les nouvelles ? demanda impatiemment l'archéologue

Jack entreprit alors de raconter sa conversation avec Thor. Ses deux amis étaient stupéfaits par les nouvelles.

Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Sam est vivante, s'écria Daniel

Du calme Daniel. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Il ne vaut mieux pas se donner de faux espoir.

O'Neill a raison, Daniel Jackson. Il faut être prudent.

En tout cas, il faut prévenir Jacob.

Je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis pas sûr...

A ce moment là, l'alarme retentit dans la base.

- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui s'écria Jack en se leva.

Il sortit de son bureau et partit à grandes enjambés vers la salle de contrôle, suivi par Daniel et Teal'c.

Walter, questionna Jack

Je reçois un signal. C'est la Tok'ra, Monsieur

Ouvrez l'iris. Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi, marmonna le Général en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

Les trois hommes descendirent en salle d'embarquement. Korec et Jacob apparurent en haut de la rampe. Jack remarqua tout de suite que c'était Selmac et non Jacob qui leur rendait visite. Depuis la mort de sa fille, ce dernier s'était effacé au profit de son symbiote. Les deux Tok'ras saluèrent les terriens. Sur un signe de Jack et sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangée, les cinq hommes gagnèrent la salle de briefing.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda Jack froidement

Nous avons des informations comme quoi les Grands Maîtres auraient découvert notre base secrète et s'apprêteraient à nous attaquer

Tiens donc. Et d'où vient cette information ? questionna le Général

De deux espions Tok'ra infiltrés sur les vaisseaux de Yu et de Ba'al

C'est une information fiable, pas de piège, ironisa Jack

Nos deux espions sont sûrs, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, répondit Korec

Ben voyons. La dernière fois, on a vu le résultat.

Qu'attendez-vous de nous, demande Daniel sans se préoccuper des remarques acerbes de Jack

Nous avons pensé fuir sur une autre planète mais il nous faut du temps pour reconstruire une base. Nous avons pensez...

Je vous arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Jack. La dernière fois que nous vous avons hébergés, nous avons passé notre temps à faire la police comme dans une cour d'école tout cela pour se solder par la rupture de l'alliance.

Je comprends votre réticence, mais il faut également dire que les Jaffas...

Je ne veux rien entendre, pas un mot de plus. C'est toujours pareil avec vous. Ce n'est jamais de votre faute. Vous vous croyez supérieurs à tous les êtres de la galaxie. Finalement, vous êtes pareils que ces maudits Goa'ulds, s'énerva Jack.

Jack, s'écria Daniel

Je ne tolérerai pas de me laisser insulter, répondit Korec en se levant

Korec, assieds-toi, lui demanda doucement Selmac en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Je comprends votre réaction, Général O'Neill. Elle est légitime. Cependant, la situation est grave et nous vous demandons de l'aide.

Jack, ils pourraient s'installer provisoirement sur P5X222, le temps de trouver une planète et de reconstruire leur base, proposa Daniel

Et pourquoi ne pas vous défendre, puisque vous savez qu'ils vont vous attaquer.

Notre race disparaît depuis la mort de notre mère. Nous ne voulons pas risquer de sacrifier nombre de nos frères dans un combat dont l'issue est incertaine.

C'est pourtant peut être l'occasion de se débarrasser des Grands Maîtres, fit remarquer Teal'c

Nous y avons pensé mais seuls, c'est mission impossible, répondit Selmac

Nous pourrions éventuellement vous aider.

Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant. La flotte des Grands Maîtres est conséquente or vous ne disposez que d'un seul vaisseau, le Prométhée. De plus, vous devez vous protéger contre les réplicateurs.

Jack réfléchissait. Il en voulait à la Tok'ra. En même temps, si les Grands Maîtres leur portaient un coup fatal, cela risquait à terme de poser un problème pour la Terre. Même si l'alliance avait été plus ou moins rompue, la Terre pouvait avoir besoin de la Tok'ra et puis finalement, eux aussi luttaient contre les Goa'ulds.

Tout le monde était suspendu à la décision du Général.

Jack ? demanda Daniel

Bon, nous allons accepter, lâcha finalement Jack

Vous ne le regretterez pas, répondit Selmac. Nous saurons nous en souvenir.

Oui, ben ne faites pas de promesse que vous n'êtes pas sûrs de tenir. Teal'c, je vous charge avec le Colonel Reynold d'organiser le transfert.

Et moi... commença Daniel

Vous, vous rentrez chez vous vous reposer, sinon, je vous enferme à l'infirmerie. Vous ne devriez même pas être là

Mais Jack. Et à propos de ce que Thor...

Jack envoya un regard tellement glacial à l'archéologue que ce dernier s'arrêta net. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire, même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement les raisons de Jack. Il pensait, au contraire, que Jacob était en droit de savoir. Cependant il n'insista pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres du Général.

Les cinq hommes se levèrent. Jack regagna son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il soupira. Mon Dieu, quelle journée. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Thor. Il n'avait rien dit à Jacob. Le vieil homme était suffisamment détruit comme cela. Ah quoi bon lui donner de faux espoirs.

**3ème partie : ultime épreuve**

L'évacuation de la base Tok'ra avait débuté dès le lendemain de la visite de Selmac et Korec. Tout ce qui pouvait être emmené par la porte des étoiles était rassemblé près de la porte et évacué au fur et à mesure vers P5X222. Par prudence, afin de ne pas alerter les Grands Maîtres, il avait été décidé de ne pas utiliser les vaisseaux. La plupart avait pris l'air. Seuls quelques-uns uns resteraient sur place pour tromper les Goa'ulds lors de leur arrivée. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se doutent que la base était abandonnée. Bien que cela ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde, Teal'c supervisait l'opération avec le Colonel Reynolds. Jack avait été intransigeant sur ce point. C'était çà ou rien du tout. Les Tok'ras avaient fini par se plier de mauvaise grâce. Le jaffa tenait le Général régulièrement informé de l'avancée des opérations. La date de l'attaque n'était pas connue avec précision. On savait simplement que c'était une question de jours.

De son côté, Jack attendait désespérément des nouvelles de Thor tout en souhaitant que les réplicateurs ne se décident pas à se manifester dans les jours à venir. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec la Tok'ra. Jacob, qui avait appris que le Asgard avait repris les travaux de sa fille, avait refait surface et demandé à rejoindre Thor. Vu les circonstances, sa présence sur la base Tok'ra n'était pas nécessaire. Il se jugeait plus utile avec Thor. Et puis cela lui permettait non pas d'atténuer la douleur mais de la rendre plus supportable. S'il parvenait à trouver une solution pour détruire les réplicateurs, il pourrait venger sa fille.

------------------------------------------------

Sam était couchée à même le sol, son corps replié en position fœtale. De temps en temps, un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle ne s'alimentait plus. Et si on ne l'avait pas forcée, elle aurait également arrêté de boire. Elle attendait la mort. Sa souffrance, tant physique que morale était incommensurable. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse souffrir à ce point. Elle avait abandonné face à son double qui la manipulait continuellement. Elle sombrait de plus en plus fréquemment dans l'inconscience. C'était ses petits moments de répit. Mais ils ne duraient jamais trop longtemps. RepliCarter se chargeait de la ramener à la réalité. Alors, elle revivait en boucle toutes ces horreurs. Son double connaissait ses deux seuls points faibles : Jack O'Neill et sa culpabilité face à la mort de ses amis. Elle en usait et en abusait. Sam avait du mal à faire la distinction entre la réalité et ses rêves. Elle n'avait même plus la force de supplier qu'on la laisse mourir. Pourquoi ce réplicateur s'acharnait-elle sur elle comme cela ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir Samantha Carter devant elle.

RepliCarter entra dans la cellule. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'attacher la jeune femme. Celle-ci, trop faible et complètement déstabilisée, ne songeait plus à se rebeller.

Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Colonel Carter

Pourquoi faites-vous cela, murmura Sam

Je vous l'ai dit, c'est vous qui avez choisi de souffrir.

Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ? Vous avez sondé mon esprit. Vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir. Finissons-en

Vous allez mourir, n'ayez crainte. Mais avant je veux vous briser. Je vous connais. La mort serait une issue trop douce pour vous. Vous êtes faible. Vous me le prouvez encore une fois.

Non, c'est vous qui avez peur de vos propres faiblesses. Alors vous me torturez pour voir jusqu'où je peux résister, tout cela pour vous rassurer. Vous exorcisez votre propre peur, répondit difficilement Sam, le souffle court. Vous vous sentez supérieur à tous les êtres de la galaxie, sauf moi. Je suis votre unique rivale. Vous me connaissez peut-être, mais je vous connais également. Vous n'êtes qu'une pâle copie faite à partir de ce que n°5 a pu apprendre de moi.

Ca suffit. J'ai perdu assez de temps. Je comptais mettre un terme rapidement à votre calvaire mais puisque vous êtes si maligne, souffrez donc, s'énerva RepliCarter, en plongeant sa main dans le front de Sam. Mais sachez que je vous réserve une petite surprise. Votre agonie ne fait que commencer.

--------------------------------------------------

Les Grands Maîtres avaient enfin rassemblé l'ensemble de leur flotte. Une certaine agitation régnait dans les différents vaisseaux. Le moment tant attendu arrivait enfin. Après des siècles de luttes acharnées, ils allaient enfin pouvoir détruire cet ennemi, ces faux-frères, ces traîtres. Des êtres de la même race mais qui avaient décidé de les combattre. La victoire n'en serait que plus belle et plus jubilatoire. Elle marquerait en même temps les esprits. Elle porterait un coup fatal à toutes les tentatives de rébellion. Les jaffas et les terriens trembleraient. Oui, le grand jour était arrivé.

Le vaisseau de Sehkmet s'approcha. L'heure de la victoire approchait. Dans quelques heures, les Grands Maîtres et la Tok'ra allaient disparaître. Elle allait prendre le pouvoir, conquérir la galaxie. L'ultime étape serait ensuite de se débarrasser des réplicateurs. Elle prit contact avec les Grands Maîtres.

Etes-vous prêts ?

Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Où doit-on se diriger ?

Sur P6S941. Tout est calme. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Certains de leurs vaisseaux sont en mission. Ceux présents pour défendre la planète ne devraient pas poser de problème. De toute façon, l'effet de surprise jouera pour nous. Une fois en orbite, je vous indiquerai la position exacte de la base. Nous devons nous concentrer en priorité sur ce secteur mais cela n'exclue pas l'existence de bases sur d'autres endroits de la planète.

N'aie crainte. Après notre passage, la surface entière ne sera que désolation. Plus un être ne pourra y vivre.

La communication fut interrompue et les ordres lancés. La flotte prit la direction P6S941...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, RépliCarter transmettait l'ordre à ses congénères de se diriger vers cette même planète. Ils devaient attendre que les Grands Maîtres aient commencé leur attaque pour sortir de l'hyper-espace. L'effet de surprise serait garanti. Détruire et absorber d'un coup les connaissances des Goa'ulds et de la Tok'ra. RepliCarter était fière de son génie. Décidément, ces Goa'ulds étaient trop arrogants et fiers pour se douter un instant de la menace qui planait sur eux. Ils n'étaient finalement que des êtres inférieurs, pas plus intelligents que ces terriens.

Il fallait simplement qu'elle épargne dans un premier temps Sekhmet, afin que cette dernière ne la trahisse pas. Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, elle avait accepté de lui remettre le Colonel Carter. De toute façon, la torturer ne l'amusait plus : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et la résistance de la femme s'amenuisait. La Goa'uld voulait se venger de la destruction de son vaisseau. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'y opposer.

------------------------------------------------

La flotte Goa'uld sortit de l'hyper-espace et se positionna autour de la planète. Les satellites en orbites détectèrent la menace et l'alerte fût immédiatement donnée. Teal'c prit contact avec le SGC pour informer le Général O'Neill de l'attaque, pendant que les derniers Tok'ra et soldats terriens empruntaient la porte des étoiles en direction de la planète de repli. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas se rendre directement sur P5X222 afin de préserver son existence. Les premiers tirs frappèrent directement la porte des étoiles. Teal'c, le colonel Reynolds et trois Tok'ras se retrouvèrent pris au piège. Ils décidèrent alors de se replier rapidement vers la base, là où étaient les anneaux de transfert, seule solution pour quitter la planète. Les vaisseaux Tok'ra répliquaient aux tirs des Grands Maîtres. La bataille faisait rage et l'issue ne laissait guère de doute. Un des vaisseaux Tok'ra était déjà détruit et deux autres étaient fortement endommagés. Après une course effrénée et difficile, ils atteignirent enfin la zone. L'un des Tok'ras envoya un message pour signaler leur présence au sol. Korec, à bord d'un des vaisseaux, n'eut pas le temps d'actionner les anneaux. La base, sous le feu de l'ennemi, trembla. Ils allaient se retrouver pris ou piège et être ensevelis sous les décombres. Les cinq hommes s'échappèrent en catastrophe. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une solution : se cacher dans la forêt et espérer que l'on puisse venir les chercher.

-------------------------------------------------

Thor suivait discrètement le vaisseau Réplicateur depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace. Aidé de Jacob, il avait dépouillé les notes de Sam. Ses travaux avaient progressé, même si la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Jacob reconnaissait bien là sa fille : jamais satisfaite tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas au bout de ses recherches. Elle avait surtout laissé dans ses documents une piste pour trouver une parade au cryptage des communications sub-spatiales entre réplicateurs et rendre de nouveau le disrupteur efficace. Malheureusement, cela nécessitait de réactiver les blocs réplicateurs qu'elle avait récupéré lorsque son double s'était séparé de son bras. Cette solution était pour l'heure inenvisageable sous peine d'attirer l'attention de ces machines. Elle ne pourrait être utilisée qu'en extrême recours. En attendant, Thor et Jacob cherchaient une autre alternative.

Quelques jours auparavant, un Hat'ak s'était approché du vaisseau réplicateur. Les deux aliens avaient été très surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'un Goa'uld pouvait bien faire ici ? Le plus étrange était que les réplicateurs n'avaient pas attaqué le vaisseau. Jacob avait alors pensé à Sekhmet. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais pourquoi diable la Déesse et le double de sa fille, même s'il répugnait à l'appeler ainsi, s'étaient-elles associées ? Thor était inquiet. La situation échappait à tout contrôle. Jamais les réplicateurs n'avaient agi ainsi. La conclusion lui apparu, implacable : le double de Samantha Carter. Et cela posait un sérieux problème. Jusqu'à présent, la stratégie de ces machines était dangereuse, efficace, difficile à combattre mais simple : s'attaquer à tout ce qui se présentait à eux pour en absorber les connaissances, se renforcer et se multiplier. Mais depuis que n°5 avait créé le double du Colonel, les réplicateurs devenaient imprévisibles. Ils élaboraient des stratégies, tendaient des pièges, formaient des alliances, bref, ils se comportaient ni plus ni moins comme des humains, tout en ayant une technologie bien supérieure. La menace, déjà forte, devenait immense, quasiment insurmontable.

Alors qu'il surveillait le vaisseau réplicateur, celui-ci se mit en mouvement. Thor prévint Jacob et se lança à la poursuite de l'engin spatial. Après avoir vérifié où ils se trouvaient, le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Jacob. Etrangement, la direction prise par les réplicateurs semblait correspondre à celle de la planète Tok'ra. Il en fit part à Thor. Au même instant, le Asgard reçut une communication du SGC

Ici O'Neill, est-ce que vous me recevez ? demanda Jack alors que son visage apparaissait sur l'écran de contrôle de Thor

Salutation O'Neill, lui répondit le Asgard

Je voulais informer Jacob que l'attaque de la base Tok'ra a commencé. Nous avons reçu une communication de Teal'c avant d'être interrompu.

Jack, ici Jacob. Est-ce que tout le monde a réussi à fuir ?

Je l'espère. L'évacuation était presque terminée. Nous avons été coupés. Depuis, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Teal'c.

O'Neill, nous avons un autre problème. Les réplicateurs se rassemblent et semblent se diriger vers la planète Tok'ra

Mais c'est pas vrai. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, s'énerva Jack. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

Ils ont peut être décidé de tendre un piège aux Grands Maîtres. N'oubliez pas que Sekhmet semble s'être associée aux réplicateurs et qu'elle déteste les Grands Maîtres, répondit Jacob

Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Avez-vous avancé sur vos recherches ?

Malheureusement, pas autant que nous le souhaiterions. Nous avons bien la solution qu'envisageait Sam mais nous ne l'utiliserons qu'en dernier recours

De toute façon, compte tenu de l'évolution de la situation, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix, dit Jack d'un ton très pessimiste.

Bien. Nous vous tenons informé de la situation, O'Neill.

Attendez ; s'écria vivement le Général

Jack, questionna Jacob

Voilà, commença ce dernier d'une voix hésitante. Thor m'a informé qu'il avait détecté l'activation d'un rayon de téléportation Asgard

Vous voulez dire que ma fille aurait été enlevée par les réplicateurs, murmura Jacob, pas tout à fait certain de ce que cette information signifiait

En fait, rien ne le prouve mais rien ne prouve non plus le contraire, répondit Thor

Elle est peut être en vie alors, dit le Tok'ra, la voix chargée d'émotion. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Je n'ai pas voulu vous donner de faux espoir, avoua Jack mal à l'aise

J'avais le droit de savoir Jack. Vous n'auriez pas du me cacher cela, lui reprocha Jacob

Je suis désolé Jacob, vraiment. J'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux. Mais vu les circonstances...

Messieurs, les interrompit Thor

Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard Jack, dit d'une voix ferme et sans appel Jacob

La communication fut interrompue.

------------------------------------------------

La base Tok'ra était en ruine et les Goa'uld avait entrepris de détruire méthodiquement toute la surface de la planète. Des panaches de fumées s'élevaient çà et là. Le sol était zébré de cratères et les restes calcinés de ce qui fut des bâtiments apparaissaient par endroit. La bataille avait atteint son apogée. Les quelques vaisseaux Tok'ra arrivés en renfort n'y changeaient rien; la fin paraissait inéluctable. Comprenant que sacrifier des vaisseaux supplémentaires n'aurait servi à rien, Korec ordonna de fuir. Bien que lâche et indigne, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. C'est alors que les vaisseaux réplicateurs sortirent de l'hyperespace et lancèrent immédiatement une attaque sur les Hat'ak. L'effet de surprise empêcha dans un premier temps les Grands Maîtres de réagir. Profitant de ce moment de flottement, les vaisseaux Tok'ra cherchèrent à s'éloigner de la zone de combat.

Le vaisseau de Thor sortit à son tour de l'hyper-espace. Ce que virent les deux aliens les laissèrent sans voix. La planète n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Le ciel rougeoyait sous l'effet conjugué des explosions et des incendies. Des débris de vaisseaux flottaient dans l'espace. Mais le plus surprenant était la vitesse à laquelle les vaisseaux Goa'uld disparaissaient sous les attaques des réplicateurs. Ils avaient totalement délaissé la planète Tok'ra et cherchaient à battre en retraite.

Bien que cela me réjouisse de voir des vaisseaux-mère détruits, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les réplicateurs agir de la sorte, dit Jacob

En effet, répondit Thor. Je vais utiliser les communications sub-spatiales entre réplicateurs pour réactiver les blocs recueillis par votre fille. Nous pourrons ainsi décrypter le code et faire fonctionner de nouveau le canon disrupteur installé sur mon vaisseau.

Même si cela fonctionne, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour détruire rapidement tous les réplicateurs. Ils risquent de crypter de nouveau leurs liaisons et rendre le rayon inefficace, fit remarquer Jacob

Je sais. Nous pourrions utiliser les satellites en orbite qui n'ont pas été détruits, comme la dernière fois.

Je peux essayer de les reconfigurer pendant que vous décodez le cryptage. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils vont détecter notre présence. Nous devons agir.

Après quelques minutes de travail intense, les blocs réplicateurs furent réactivés et le cryptage décodé. Sans perdre de temps, Thor enregistra la séquence et modifia le rayon disrupteur en conséquence. Jacob envoya aussitôt le signal vers les satellites encore en état de fonctionner. Ils actionnèrent alors le faisceau au moment même où un impact ébranla le vaisseau : il venait d'être atteint par un projectile réplicateur. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Jacob partit vérifier les dégâts occasionnés.

--------------------------------------------------

RépliCarter observait avec jubilation la destruction inéluctable des Grands Maîtres. Son heure de gloire approchait. La galaxie allait bientôt lui appartenir. Trop occupée à flatter son égo, elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'un vaisseau Asgard était sorti de l'hyper-espace. Elle réagit immédiatement et envoya une attaque. Au moment même où l'impact se produisit, une onde se répandit dans l'espace. RepliCarter comprit, mais trop tard, que le rayon disrupteur fonctionnait de nouveau. Elle modifia le cryptage du réseau sub-spatial mais pas assez rapidement. Elle sentit son vaisseau se désagréger comme un château de sable balayé par les vagues. Le réplicateur humanoïde façonné à l'image de Samantha Carter retourna à son état initial de masse métallique inerte et se dispersa dans l'espace, telle des cendres que l'on répand au vent.

---------------------------------------------

Dès que les réplicateurs étaient apparus, Sekhmet s'était rapidement éloignée de la zone de combat pour observer sans risque la disparition des Grands Maîtres. Alors qu'elle laissait son orgueil et sa soif de conquête imaginer son futur à la tête de la galaxie, elle vit le vaisseau Asgard entrer dans l'hyper-espace et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle assista à la chute sans gloire des réplicateurs. Comprenant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à s'inverser pour elle, elle décida de profiter de la panique générale pour fuir au milieu des vaisseaux des Grands Maîtres.

--------------------------------------------

Thor et Jacob regardaient la disparition des réplicateur et la débandade des Grands Maîtres. Jacob demanda alors à entrer en contact avec le vaisseau de Korec.

Korec, ici Jacob Carter. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui, nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes mais la base a été évacuée à temps. Nous avons sauvé l'essentiel. Je suis à la poursuite de Sehkmet avec deux autres vaisseaux. Elle s'est enfuie quand les réplicateurs ont été détruits.

Bien. Thor va me téléporter dans le vaisseau. Ma fille est peut-être prisonnière de Sekhmet. Nous devons nous en assurer.

Mais, je croyais qu'elle était morte dans l'explosion du Hat'ak,

Je vous expliquerai. Nous allons avant informer le Général O'Neill de la situation puis je vous rejoins.

Attendez, l'interrompit Korec. Trois de nos membres ainsi que le Jaffa Teal'c et le Colonel Reynolds sont restés bloqués sur la planète. Avez-vous détecté des signes de vie ?

Thor scanna la planète et avant que Jacob ou Korec aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit, les cinq rescapés se retrouvèrent sur le vaisseau Tok'ra. Ils étaient en bonne santé. Seul un Tok'ra avait été légèrement blessé. Jacob les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard après avoir remercié Thor. Le Asgard partit à la poursuite des quelques réplicateurs qui avaient réussi à modifier le cryptage avant de subir faisceau disrupteur.

-----------------------------------------------

Sekhmet était dans une rage folle. Elle venait de tout perdre en quelques secondes. Son rêve de puissance et de domination venait de s'écrouler. Dans un accès de colère, elle ordonna qu'on lui amène le colonel Carter. Elle avait un compte à régler avec cette terrienne. Elle pourrait au moins se venger de la perte de son vaisseau. Et puis, c'était un atout qu'elle pourrait toujours utiliser face aux Grands Maîtres. Elle pourrait toujours nier avoir été informée de ce que ces sales machines métalliques prévoyaient de faire, ou faire croire qu'elle avait été victime d'une tromperie. Enfin, il faudrait qu'elle soit persuasive.

------------------------------------------------

Sam était assise à même le sol d'une cellule exiguë et plongée dans le noir, les deux bras en croix, attachés au mur. Sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine. Ses épaules souffraient de l'inconfortable position et elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était demandée dans un premier temps si elle était encore dans un de ces cauchemars fabriqués par son double où si elle avait réellement changé de lieu. Elle n'en était absolument pas certaine. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sentit le vaisseau bouger, le doute s'insinua peu à peu dans son esprit et elle finit par reprendre espoir. Manifestement, elle était dans un vaisseau Goa'uld. Elle était incapable d'expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée là, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'était plus à bord du vaisseau réplicateur. Elle entendit des pas résonner au loin. On actionna la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière qui l'aveugla. Deux Jaffas pénétrèrent dans la cellule, la détachèrent et la levèrent sans ménagement. Trop faible pour se maintenir debout, elle serait tombée s'ils ne l'avaient retenu. Ils la traînèrent avec brutalité hors de la pièce, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Après quelques minutes de marche à travers couloirs, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce, richement décorée et éclairée par de nombreux chandeliers. Les Jaffas la jetèrent au sol où elle s'effondra en poussant un petit cri. Elle était au pied d'une estrade surmontée d'un trône dans lequel siégeait une femme. Sam se mit difficilement sur les genoux et redressa son buste pour faire face au Goa'uld qui l'observait en silence. La femme, très belle, portait une longue robe bleue pâle avec une large ceinture en or et en pierre précieuse. Un collier représentant une tête de lionne couronnée par le disque solaire complétait la parure.

Colonel Carter, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit la déesse en se levant

Qui êtes-vous, demanda Sam en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Sekhmet. Tu as détruit mon vaisseau. Tu vas payer

Vous ne me faites pas peur, lui répondit Sam avec défi, masquant sa surprise.

Un des deux Jaffa restés en arrière s'approcha et la frappa dans le dos. Sam étouffa un cri. La déesse fit un signe et ses deux serviteurs attrapèrent Sam. Ils la conduisirent dans une pièce attenante à la salle du trône. Manifestement, il s'agissait d'une salle torture. Au centre se trouvait une sorte de table avec des sangles à chaque extrémité pour attacher le supplicié. A côté de la table, une console avec plusieurs objets. Sam jeta un coup d'œil en passant à proximité. Hormis un poignard et un bâton de torture Goa'uld, elle ne savait pas à quoi pouvait servir les autres instruments. Elle ne chercha pas d'avantage. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Les deux Jaffa l'allongèrent sur la table et lui attachèrent les pieds et les mains. Sekhmet s'approcha, pencha sa tête vers la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

A nous deux Colonel Carter. Vous allez regretter que votre double vous ait épargnée.

Sam senti l'appréhension la gagner mais tenta de la dissimuler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était torturée par un Goa'uld. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Sekhmet se tourna vers la console et saisi le bâton de torture Goa'uld. Le supplice commença. Sam serrait ses mâchoires pour s'empêcher de crier mais la douleur devint tellement forte qu'elle céda. Ses cris retentirent dans la pièce.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sekhmet s'acharnait sur la jeune femme quand un Jaffa pénétra en courant dans la salle de torture. Il informa Sekhmet que des vaisseaux Tok'ra étaient à leur poursuite. Sehkmet reposa son bâton de torture et ordonna que l'on reconduise Sam dans sa cellule. Les Jaffas s'exécutèrent et détachèrent la jeune femme. Alors que le Goa'uld s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre le poste de contrôle, une forte secousse ébranla le vaisseau, projetant tous ses occupants à terre. Sam profita de la diversion pour saisir une lance tombée au sol et tirer sur les deux Jaffa qui se relevaient. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa en chancelant, lâcha la lance et saisi le poignard posé sur la console. Elle faisait face à Sekhmet. Les deux femmes s'observaient. La haine se lisait dans leurs regards respectifs. La déesse leva doucement sa main et activa l'arme de poing. Sam fut projetée contre le mur de la pièce. Elle eut l'impression que son corps était pulvérisé. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, respirer devenait insupportable. La déesse s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'arme de poing toujours active et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Au loin, des tirs se faisaient entendre. Une seconde secousse déstabilisa la déesse qui arrêta l'arme de poing. Sam rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et dans un ultime effort, elle lança le couteau vers Sekhmet. Trop faible, elle ne réussit pas à lui porter un coup mortel mais elle s'effondra et heurta le sol. Sam rampa alors vers la déesse à moitié assommée, retira le couteau qui s'était planté dans la poitrine du Goa'uld et, avec rage et désespoir, frappa vers le cœur plusieurs fois puis elle retourna la déesse et lui planta son couteau à l'arrière du cou afin de tuer le symbiote. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres en rampant et s'affaissa doucement sur le sol en gémissant. Un léger filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ces dernières forces venaient de disparaître en même temps qu'elle prenait la vie de la déesse.

Pardon mon Général, j'ai été lâche et j'ai trahi votre confiance, murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait la vie quitter progressivement son corps.

Quelque part, elle était soulagée de mourir. Elle allait pouvoir oublier toute cette douleur, toute cette vie de peine et de malheur. La mort de ceux qui lui étaient chers, par sa faute : Teal'c, Daniel, son père et tous les autres. Oui, à tout bien réfléchir, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Jack. Elle n'aurait pas à affronter son regard déçu. Elle aurait tant aimé être à la hauteur mais elle avait échoué, lamentablement. Son seul regret fut qu'il ne saurait jamais combien elle l'aimait. Finalement, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Au moins, il avait une chance de vivre.

Alors, elle cessa de lutter et dans un dernier soupir, Samantha Carter ferma les yeux, certaine qu'elle ne les ouvrirait plus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ultime étape avant l'issue finale.

--------------------------------------------

Dès que les vaisseaux Tok'ra rescapés avaient été à porter de tirs, ils avaient ouvert le feu simultanément. Korec s'était approché du Hat'ak à la demande de Jacob qui voulait absolument être transféré dans le vaisseau Goa'uld. Sa fille était peut être encore en vie. Teal'c avait voulu l'accompagner. Les deux hommes s'avançaient maintenant dans les couloirs du vaisseau, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Sekhmet. C'était la seule chance de retrouver Sam. Il était impensable de fouiller le vaisseau en si peu de temps. Jacob et Teal'c progressaient sans trop de difficultés. Les Jaffas semblaient désorganisés et n'offraient pas une grande résistance.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ce qu'ils virent les médusa. La table était renversée, des Jaffas étaient allongés sur le sol, morts mais ce qui les frappa le plus, ce fut le corps de Sekhmet. Le faux Dieu était sur le ventre et baignait dans son sang. On s'était littéralement acharné sur la déesse. Son visage, figé, laissait apparaître la peur et la surprise.

Et bien, celui qui a fait cela était très énervé, grimaça Jacob

Général Carter, l'appela Teal'c, qui s'était avancé au centre de la salle

Le Jaffa avait en effet remarqué un autre corps un peu plus loin, un corps portant un uniforme de l'Air Force et une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnue d'entre mille. Jacob tourna la tête vers Teal'c qui restait immobile. Il sentit alors une angoisse lui nouer les entrailles. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit que fixait le Jaffa, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le corps de Sam, le Général marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne voulant pas y croire, puis tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna. Sam, l'appela-t-il, tout en portant ses doigts sur son cou. Rien, aucun battement.

Mon Dieu non, pas ma petite fille... Teal'c, murmura Jacob en tournant la tête vers lui, le visage défait. Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir son émotion.

Il allait renoncer quand il sentit un léger frémissement sous la peau du cou de la jeune femme.

Elle est vivante, dit le Tok'ra en tremblant

Général Carter, il faut partir, réagit alors le Jaffa

Alors que Teal'c s'approchait, Jacob sembla comprendre ce que voulait lui dire l'imposant guerrier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le Général avait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et se relevait. Elle était si légère.

Venez, il faut faire vite, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

Korec, appela Teal'c avec l'émetteur Tok'ra alors que les deux hommes se positionnaient au centre de la pièce, nous sommes prêts.

Une lumière vive encercla les deux compagnons d'armes et leur précieux fardeau. Ils allaient rentrer à la maison au complet. Enfin. Korec ordonna à la flotte Tok'ra de s'éloigner alors que le vaisseau Goa'uld s'embrasait progressivement.

**4ème partie : rédemption**

Le couloir de l'infirmerie était plongé dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par la veilleuse de secours. Quatre hommes attendaient avec fébrilité qu'on leur apporte des nouvelles rassurantes.

Teal'c, Daniel et Jacob étaient assis alors que Jack faisait les cent pas. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire qu'attendre. Toute parole aurait été inutile. Chacun savait ce que les autres ressentaient.

Lorsque Jack avait reçu le message de Thor lui annonçant que Teal'c et le colonel Reynolds étaient en vie et la défaite des réplicateurs, un immense soulagement l'avait envahi. Il avait aussitôt appelé Daniel pour l'informer de la situation. Celui-ci avait accouru à la base malgré l'interdiction de Jack pour attendre le retour de Teal'c. Il voulait absolument savoir comment s'était passée la mission. Puis l'alarme avait retentit. Les deux amis avaient immédiatement reconnu le corps que Jacob tenait dans ses bras en passant la porte. Les quelques secondes que Teal'c, le général Carter et le Colonel Reynolds avaient mis pour descendre la rampe avaient paru durer une éternité, tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Jack et de Daniel. Etait-elle vivante, comment l'avaient-ils retrouvée ? Tandis que Jacob déposait sa fille sur le brancard, Teal'c, d'un mouvement de tête confirma la bonne nouvelle : elle était en vie La jeune femme fut conduite en urgence à l'infirmerie. Depuis lors, les quatre hommes patientaient.

Le docteur sortit enfin du bloc opératoire et referma la porte avec douceur. Les quatre hommes s'approchèrent vers le médecin, le regard anxieux. Aucun d'eux n'osait poser de question.

Son état de santé est très préoccupant. Elle est dans le coma. Elle souffre de malnutrition et d'une forte déshydratation. Elle a perdu énormément de poids, comme vous avez pu le constater et les tests sanguins ont montré une anémie ainsi qu'une forte perturbation de son métabolisme. Son corps porte de nombreux hématomes et contusions ainsi que quelques fractures dont une côte qui a perforé son poumon droit. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu rester en vie dans cet état. Les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront cruciales. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.

On peut la voir, questionna Jacob

Pas pour le moment. Nous avons encore quelques soins à lui prodiguer. Je vous préviendrai lorsqu'on la conduira dans sa chambre. Vous pourrez la voir à ce moment là.

Sans ajouter un mot, le docteur laissa les quatre hommes avec leur angoisse et retourna auprès de sa patiente.

---------------------------------------------

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Sam. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Après deux jours critiques, son état de santé s'était légèrement amélioré. Son poids s'était stabilisé et son métabolisme semblait se rétablir. Une perfusion de nutriments était branchée en permanence dans son bras. Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Seul le bruit du respirateur et du bip de l'électrocardiogramme témoignaient qu'elle était en vie. Teal'c, Daniel et Jacob, qui était resté sur terre, se relayaient au chevet de la jeune femme. Jack passait le soir, après son service, lorsque la base était endormie. Souvent, il s'endormait dans le fauteuil et était réveillé le matin par l'infirmière qui venait faire les soins de Sam. Il lui parlait doucement, lui racontait sa journée, la vie à la base, ses projets, combien elle lui manquait. Qu'importe, à son réveil, elle ne s'en souviendrait plus.

Ce soir là, Jacob était encore à son chevet lorsque Jack se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il entendit un hurlement provenir de la chambre. Il entra vivement dans la pièce et trouva Jacob debout devant le lit de sa fille, le regard inquiet. La jeune femme semblait inconsciente.

Jacob, que s'est-il passé, demanda Jack

Je ne sais pas. J'ai compris qu'elle se réveillait lorsque je l'ai entendu gémir. Je me suis approché doucement et je l'ai appelé. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux et qu'elle m'a vu, elle a arraché son masque à oxygène, s'est mise à hurler. Elle était terrorisée. Elle s'est évanouie presque aussitôt.

Une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre et demanda aux deux hommes de sortir. D'abord réticents, ils finirent par s'exécuter. Ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction de la jeune femme mais au moins, elle était sortie du coma.

---------------------------------------------

Jack était dans son bureau et attendait le rapport du docteur Brightman. Ce dernier frappa à la porte. Jack lui fit signe d'entrer et désigna la chaise placée devant son bureau.

Elle s'est réveillée quelques instants. J'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec elle avant de lui donner un sédatif. Elle est totalement désorientée et elle est terrorisée. C'est ce qui explique sa réaction. Elle ne semble pas comprendre où elle se trouve. Pour elle, elle est toujours à bord du vaisseau réplicateur.

Que peut-on faire ? demanda Jack

Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Elle s'est rendormie. Vu son état de fatigue général, elle va beaucoup dormir. Je vais lui administrer un anxiolytique pour calmer ses angoisses. Elle a surtout besoin d'être rassurée et de se sentir entourée.

Je vous remercie docteur

------------------------------------------------

La jeune femme se réveillait de plus en plus souvent mais chaque réveil ressemblait à un cauchemar. Elle reconnaissait l'infirmerie mais dès qu'elle voyait un visage, une peur panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait beau se raisonner, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait faible, sans force. Ce soir là, elle émergea doucement. Une petite lampe diffusait une lumière tamisée dans la chambre.

Assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, le Général O'Neill était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se revoyait quelques semaines auparavant, quand Daniel occupait la même place. Un peu plus d'un mois. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis. Les Grands Maîtres avaient subi une cuisante défaite, laissant ainsi aux terriens un peu de répit, les réplicateurs étaient vaincus, les relations avec la Tok'ra semblaient s'améliorer, autant que faire ce peut, Daniel retrouvait progressivement l'usage de son bras et Carter était en vie. Normalement, il aurait du être satisfait. Pourtant, en regardant la frêle silhouette de son second couchée dans ce lit, le teint si pâle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et surtout plein d'amertume. Des victoires certes, mais à quel prix. Toute cette souffrance, tout ce malheur, ces larmes versées. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Sa conscience de militaire se rebellait face à de tels propos, indignes d'un commandant du SGC, déshonorant pour un soldat. Mais sa conscience d'homme elle, n'en avait que faire. L'image de Sam lui renvoyait, implacable, ses échecs, ses doutes, ses erreurs. Il avait cru mourir, lorsque Teal'c lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait péri dans l'explosion du Hat'ak. Même s'il le savait déjà, il avait eu la preuve de ce qu'il se refusait à admettre. Il aimait la jeune femme par-dessus tout, de manière inconditionnelle, au-delà de la raison. Et maintenant elle était là, prisonnière de ce que lui avait fait subir son double. Vivante physiquement mais absente en même temps, loin de ce monde, d'eux, de lui. Quel gâchis !

Alerté par un léger frémissement, Jack sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle se réveillait. Une angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il se leva doucement et se rapprocha du lit. Il murmura doucement son nom, espérant qu'elle ne paniquerait pas. Sam entendit la voix et tourna la tête. Elle aperçut dans la pénombre une silhouette familière mais lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Allez-vous en, murmura t-elle, tout en se recroquevillant dans le lit

Carter, c'est moi, c'est O'Neill

Je ne vous crois pas. Je ne vous crois plus. Arrêtez ce jeu, articula la jeune femme en haussant la voix

Carter, regardez-moi, murmura Jack en se rapprochant

Allez-vous en, allez-vous en, laissez-moi, je vous en prie, sanglota Sam en s'agitant de plus en plus

Alors que Jack se rapprochait du lit, la jeune femme retira la perfusion de son bras et essaya de se lever. Jack se précipita pour la retenir mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, elle s'effondrait à terre, trop faible pour tenir debout. Jack fit rapidement le tour du lit alors qu'elle se mettait en boule et qu'elle se balançait, le visage baigné de larmes, murmurant inlassablement « laissez-moi ». Jack avait le cœur brisé par le spectacle. Il s'agenouilla lentement, et sans faire de gestes brusques, prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Il se mit à lui parler doucement, cherchant à la rassurer. Epuisée, Sam ne bougeait plus. Il l'attira à lui et la berça, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se relâchait, il passa un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et il souleva la jeune femme. Il était frappé par son poids. Elle était si légère, trop légère. La rage l'envahit de nouveau peu à peu. Il la posa délicatement dans son lit et remonta le drap sur son corps. Il écarta tendrement les mèches de cheveux collées à son front humide de sueur. Elle avait les paupières closes mais de légers tremblements indiquaient qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie. Il soupira et se redressa. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit pour prévenir l'infirmière, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna et vit Sam qui le fixait, le regard incertain.

Mon Général, articula t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Je suis là, Carter.

J'ai peur.

Chut, je suis là, lui répondit-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut. Elle était paniquée. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment faire pour la rassurer, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était dans le monde réel ?

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit.

J'ai peur que ce soit encore un cauchemar, murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Carter, regardez-moi. C'est moi, O'Neill, je vous le promets.

Elle aussi me disait çà.

Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Jack fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait la bonne. Il la redressa doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal et la prit dans ses bras, passant inlassablement sa main dans son dos pour l'apaiser, l'autre étant enfouie dans sa chevelure. La jeune femme s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle pleura encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses pleurs semblaient ne devoir jamais s'arrêter. Elle évacuait toute la souffrance, toute la peur accumulée pendant ces longues semaines de torture. Elle ne savait pas encore réellement si tout cela était vrai ou non mais en cet instant, elle ne voulait plus se poser de question. Elle se sentait bien dans ces bras accueillants et réconfortants. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Juste sentir cette chaleur, avoir un petit moment de répit. Alors elle s'abandonna à cette douce étreinte.

Quand il sentit qu'elle se calmait enfin, Jack se détacha délicatement de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur le lit.

Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Il faut qu'elle remette votre perfusion et qu'elle regarde si votre chute n'a pas eu de conséquences

Vous reviendrez ? demanda Sam

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas. Mais il faut que je l'appelle, la rassura t-il

D'accord, acquiesça Sam en fermant les yeux

Jack se leva et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de l'infirmière de garde. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Jack patienta dans le couloir pendant que cette dernière examinait Sam puis il retourna dans la chambre lorsqu'elle sortit. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et après un moment d'hésitation, saisit la main de Sam qui s'était rendormie. Il la serra doucement et finit par s'endormir lui aussi, l'esprit enfin plus détendu. Elle avait semblé s'accrocher au monde réel.

----------------------------------------------------

Daniel pénétra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le médecin, qui venait d'examiner son épaule, l'avait informé des événements de la nuit. Il s'approcha discrètement du fauteuil dans lequel le Général était toujours endormi, et sourit en voyant qu'il serrait la main de Sam. Le médecin avait ordonné qu'on ne le réveille pas, sachant que Jack avait besoin de repos. Daniel posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. O'Neill se réveilla en sursaut, se retourna vivement et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'archéologue.

Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Jack en se levant.

Je suis venu faire examiner mon épaule et le médecin m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Ah, répondit simplement Jack en s'étirant, l'esprit encore ensommeillé.

C'est plutôt encourageant, non ?

Peut être, je ne sais pas... Enfin oui, certainement.

Je vais rester un peu là.

D'accord, répondit un peu trop vivement Jack, désireux de ne pas laisser l'archéologue poursuivre. De toute façon, je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard.

Daniel le regarda sortir de la chambre et poussa un soupir de résignation. Comme à son habitude, Jack venait de fuir.

----------------------------------------------

Depuis cet épisode, la jeune femme avait eu des éclairs de lucidité de plus en plus fréquents. Le plus difficile avait été de lui faire accepter que Daniel, Teal'c et son père étaient encore en vie. Maintenant, elle se rétablissait très vite. Ses crises d'angoisse s'estompaient même s'il n'était pas rare que la panique s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elle était surprise par une présence. La jeune femme avait le droit de se lever quelques heures par jours. La première fois qu'elle avait pu quitter sa chambre, elle avait demandé à aller dans son laboratoire. Pas pour travailler, avait-elle assuré mais juste pour se retrouver dans un endroit familier. Elle avait surtout besoin de se rassurer. Accompagnée de Daniel, qui poussait son fauteuil, elle avait pu mesurer tout l'attachement que lui portait le personnel de la base aux encouragements et mots de sympathie qui lui étaient adressés. La jeune femme s'était sentie très émue et avait demandé à rester seule quelques instants. L'archéologue, compréhensif, avait quitté son laboratoire quelques minutes afin de laisser le temps à son amie de se ressaisir.

Elle avait des entretiens réguliers avec le psychiatre de la base. Elle était très fragile psychologiquement : son double avait fait des ravages. La jeune femme ne cessait de revoir en boucle toutes les images que le réplicateur avait insinué dans son esprit. Elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur elle-même, sur l'image que cette maudite machine lui renvoyait. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec son double, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Le travail qu'elle effectuait avec le médecin donnait peu de résultat. Sam était fermée, parlait peu pendant les séances. Elle répugnait à évoquer ses pensées intimes, ses sentiments, ses émotions. Se dévoiler n'avait jamais été facile pour elle mais là, c'était pire que tout. Elle ressassait sans cesse et se renfermait dès que l'on évoquait sa captivité.

Ses relations avec Jack se détérioraient. Losqu'elle avait renoué avec la réalité, celui qui semblait le plus à même de la calmer était le Général, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne, même si ce dernier s'en défendait. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait les idées plus claires, elle se revoyait sans cesse en train de le tuer et ne le supportait pas. Chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, elle était partagée. Elle était heureuse de le voir, sa présence l'apaisait mais en même temps, une angoisse sourde lui vrillait le cœur : elle le voyait mort devant elle, le regard surpris posé sur elle. Elle ressentait toute la douleur, la déchirure que lui causait sa disparition. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer cette situation.

De son côté, Jack était mal à l'aise. Ces évènements lui avaient renvoyé en pleine figure ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher, à oublier depuis de si longues années, depuis le test Zat'ark en fait. Il pensait y être parvenu, or chaque instant passé auprès de la jeune femme lui prouvait le contraire et il n'arrivait plus à le gérer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'elle voulait, il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack O'Neill était désarmé, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Même lorsque son fils s'était tué, il savait : il voulait mourir. Mais là, rien. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, que c'était au-dessus de ses forces et cela lui faisait peur.

--------------------------------------

Jack se dirigeait vers la chambre du Colonel Carter d'un pas vif. Les couloirs de l'infirmerie étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Il était tard. Il avait retardé l'échéance mais après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jacob la veille, il s'était résolu à aller voir la jeune femme et à lui parler.

L'ancien Général, rassuré par son état de santé de sa fille, était repartit quelques jours sur la planète Tok'ra, mais avait promis de revenir rapidement. A son retour, il s'était très vite aperçu du malaise entre Sam et Jack et en devinait les causes. Sa fille lui avait parlé un petit peu de sa captivité. Certes, elle était restée très vague mais il la connaissait bien et avait vite compris ce qui l'embarrassait, même s'il n'avait pas les détails. Il avait également vu comment Jack avait réagit à l'annonce de la mort de Sam. Il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis fort longtemps. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce qui venait de se passer allait les rapprocher mais en les observant, il ne pouvait que constater leur éloignement toujours grandissant. Il avait espéré une issue heureuse et l'inverse se produisait, à son grand désespoir. Après réflexion, et bien qu'il déteste cela, il avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et d'avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec Jack. Il savait que Sam, en l'apprenant, risquait de lui en vouloir mais c'était pour elle qu'il avait pris cette initiative. Jack repensait à leur entretien. Il avait beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour le Général Carter. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, s'appréciaient mais abordaient très rarement des sujets personnels. Aussi, Jack avait été très surpris en entendant le discours de Jacob. Il n'avait pas protesté, conscient que le vieil homme avait parfaitement raison. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de s'excuser auprès du Tok'ra, toutefois sans rien lui promettre. Et maintenant il se retrouvait là devant la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire à Sam. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui réponde. La jeune femme dormait peut être déjà. Lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix l'inviter à entrer, il respira à fond pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte. La jeune femme était adossée à la tête de son lit, son oreiller servant de dossier. Un livre reposait sur ses genoux. Une petite lampe, posée sur son chevet, était allumée. Il l'observa tout en s'approchant du lit. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses grands yeux bleus, que le teint pâle de son visage faisait ressortir. Elle semblait fatiguée et soucieuse.

Mon Général, salua la jeune femme d'un air neutre, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Elle était surprise de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre à cette heure tardive, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours.

Carter, répondit ce dernier. Je ne vous dérange pas, je sais qu'il est tard

Non, non, pas du tout, je vous en prie.

Comment allez-vous ? questionna Jack, le visage neutre

Bien, j'ai moins mal aux côtes et mon poumon ne me fait presque plus souffrir. Je me sens mieux. J'ai hâte de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Cà, je peux tout à fait le comprendre, lui répondit Jack avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sam le regarda et un sourire illumina son visage. Jack était heureux : il l'avait fait rire et son air mélancolique avait disparu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, leur complicité sembla être de nouveau présente.

Alors, tout va bien ? questionna t-il doucement après quelques instants

Oui, oui, assura la jeune femme un peu trop vivement, peu désireuse de s'appesantir sur le sujet avec lui

Carter, vous pouvez me parler, vous savez, insista Jack, absolument pas convaincu par sa réponse

Eh bien, hésita Sam, je me sens enfermée. Je n'ai pas vu l'extérieur depuis des jours.

Jack comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire et savait comment y remédier. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il avait attrapé le fauteuil roulant qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Il l'approcha du lit, se tourna vers Sam et, alors qu'elle commençait à protester, la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement dans le fauteuil. Il saisit la couverture sur le lit, couvrir la jeune femme et sorti de la chambre. Sam, comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, se cala confortablement et poussa un soupir de contentement, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Jack traversa l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. L'infirmière de garde, les voyant passer, essaya bien de s'interposer mais renonça rapidement devant le regard du Général. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant la remontée vers la surface.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack s'éloigna du poste de garde et se dirigea vers une petite butte herbeuse à l'écart de la route. Le ciel était dégagé. La lune délivrait une douce clarté. Arrivé à destination, il immobilisa le fauteuil et s'éloigna légèrement, laissant à la jeune femme un peu d'intimité. Il savait l'importance de cet instant et ne voulait pas la troubler par sa présence. Il avait bien senti qu'elle était gênée lorsqu'il était là. Il se tenait immobile, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches de son treillis. Il l'observa en silence, détaillant la courbe de son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et relevé légèrement la tête, prenant de grandes inspirations, respirant l'air goulûment. Il la vit se détendre progressivement et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle sembla sereine. Malgré ses joues creusées et son corps décharné, conséquences des privations auxquelles elle avait été soumise, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation, oubliant pour un moment les questions, les doutes qui le tourmentaient et surtout les raisons de sa présence.

Sam se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait l'impression de vivre, d'être libre. Elle profitait du silence de la nuit, uniquement brisé par le chant des grillons et autres petits animaux nocturnes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel. Elle regardait les étoiles, chercha la grande ourse, essaya d'identifier les constellations. Elle avait complètement oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la présence de Général. Elle profitait simplement de l'instant présent, se laissait envahir par les sensations que lui procuraient ces petits plaisirs de la vie qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revivre. Elle resserra la couverture sur ces épaules et fit un mouvement pour se lever. Elle avait envie de sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle sentit ses jambes fléchir et chancela. Jack, devinant ce qu'elle voulait faire, accouru et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Sam revint aussitôt à la réalité. L'instant de grâce était terminé. Elle voulut s'écarter du Général mais celui-ci la retint fermement.

Doucement Carter

Cà va aller, mon Général. Je vais me rasseoir, si vous le permettez

Carter... Laissez-moi vous aider, lui dit Jack doucement

Je vous en prie, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse. Elle était déstabilisée par le contact de son bras et sa proximité. Des sentiments contradictoires la submergeaient. Elle revoyait les images de son double. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces longues semaines se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à y faire face et elle lutta pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Jack la sentit trembler. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire, comprenant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer mais qu'elle luttait. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Jamais elle ne se confiait à lui. C'était Daniel, son confident, pas lui. Il ne la blâmait pas, au contraire. Combien de fois l'avait-il repoussée, affichant son masque dur de militaire froid et insensible. Alors comment lui en vouloir maintenant. Non, jamais il ne pourrait l'aider. Il avait été stupide de croire cela. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tenta de s'écarter de lui en le suppliant de la laisser, il ne put s'y résoudre et la serra contre lui.

« Cà va aller Sam », lui glissa t-il à l'oreille. Cette parole eut un effet dévastateur sur la jeune femme. La colère la submergea et, le repoussant, elle se mit à crier.

Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez rien. Vous êtes là à jouer les protecteurs mais au fond, vous vous en moquez. Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est que le Colonel Carter aille mieux, qu'elle puisse de nouveau servir cette base. Vous vous donnez bonne conscience parce que vous avez autorisé la mission. Mais je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous me rameniez à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Je ne vous demande rien.

Elle déversait sa colère, sa frustration sur lui. Toute la culpabilité et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait se transformaient en rage. Elle le rendait responsable de son désespoir parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle lui en voulait autant qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de vouloir faire comme si tout était normal, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission comme une autre. Elle lui en voulait de cette non relation qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps, de cette faiblesse qu'il était pour elle et dont c'était servit le réplicateur pour l'anéantir. Elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas de ce qu'elle avait enduré, qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec pour le restant de ces jours et le voir, sa compassion, son air coupable rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Alors elle crachait son venin, cherchait à le blesser pour l'éloigner mais aussi pour se venger.

Jack s'était figé, écoutant la jeune femme débiter son flot de paroles incohérentes. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut la haine qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Il la relâcha et recula d'un pas.

Colonel Carter, çà suffit. N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, ordonna Jack en haussant le ton tout en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Le Grand Général O'Neill ordonne, siffla Sam après s'être arrêtée un instant. Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, vous choisissez la solution de facilité pour ne pas entendre ce qui ne vous plait pas. Quel courage, se réfugier derrière son grade. Vous...

Arrêtez ça tout de suite, l'interrompit Jack d'une voix glaciale

Sinon quoi, répliqua Sam. Vous allez me mettre un blâme, me faire mettre aux arrêts pour insubordination. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, de toute façon, c'est fini pour moi, j'en ai assez. J'abandonne.

C'est hors de question. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'infirmerie et nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, quand vous serez en état de le faire.

Vous pouvez redescendre, je vais me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et commença à faire demi-tour mais il attrapa les poignées et bloqua l'engin. La jeune femme essaya de faire tourner les roues mais n'y parvint pas. Elle s'acharna et finit par s'affaisser sur elle-même sans force, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Ses épaules frémirent et de longs sanglots se firent entendre. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, sa souffrance était trop forte. Les mains de Jack se crispèrent sur les poignées du fauteuil qu'il tenait encore. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais vu ce qui venait de se passer, il choisit de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'elle se calme. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle pleura de longues minutes puis elle se calma. Elle redressa la tête et essuya son visage encore humide. Elle savait que Jack était derrière elle, qu'il n'était pas parti. Elle avait tellement honte. Son double avait gagné. Elle n'était pas morte mais qu'elle était la différence. Elle était détruite. Finalement, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle meure. Jamais elle ne pourrait repartir en mission. Elle n'en avait plus la force, le courage et puis comment ses coéquipiers pourraient-ils avoir confiance. Comment lui pourrait-il avoir confiance. Elle avait failli. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, de cette base, de cette vie. Forte de cette décision, elle inspira puis se recomposa un visage neutre. Donner le change encore quelques jours, le temps que le médecin l'autorise à quitter l'infirmerie et de régler ses affaires.

Je vous demande pardon, Mon Général, pour tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je suis inexcusable. Elle s'arrêta un instant, attendant une réponse. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta « Pourriez-vous me reconduire à l'infirmerie ? »

Jack ne dit pas un mot. La militaire avait repris la maîtrise. Il ne tirerait plus rien d'elle. Au son de sa voix, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, cela aurait tourné une fois de plus à la confrontation. Il n'aurait pas la force de supporter son regard haineux une fois de plus. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le lieu. Et puis lui-même n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions. Il était anéanti. La personne qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux le détestait et c'était de sa faute. Il ne comprenait pas tout : il y avait certainement quelque chose dont il était responsable, en plus de tout le reste mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peu importe, de toute façon, il ne pouvait certainement rien y faire. Ou si, il y avait bien une solution même si cela devait lui briser le cœur définitivement. Elle l'avait suggérée elle-même. Il poussa un soupir et prit la direction de la base. Le retour à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence pesant.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tout le long du trajet, Jack se répéta ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le rêve fou qu'il avait fait au retour de Sam venait de se briser. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était responsable. A trop attendre, il l'avait perdu et croire naïvement que les circonstances dramatiques de sa prise de conscience auraient pu changer la situation était stupide. Les choses étaient déjà jouées avant cette mission catastrophique, pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant. Il s'en voulait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack O'Neill s'était permis d'envisager l'avenir, son avenir. Quelle prétention, quelle suffisance. Il n'était bon qu'à faire souffrir les gens autour de lui. Il le savait pourtant. Il s'était fixé une règle de conduite : ne jamais s'attacher, garder les gens à distance. Il y avait dérogé une fois, sciemment, défiant le destin. Il venait d'être sévèrement rappelé à l'ordre.

A leur entrée dans l'infirmerie, Jack fit signe à une infirmière de le suivre. Il conduisit la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il laissa l'infirmière s'occuper de Sam. Il se tenait près de la porte, raide, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Sam sentait son regard indéchiffrable posé sur elle mais n'osait le regarder. Il n'avait rien dit depuis leur altercation. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Elle se recoucha sur son lit avec l'aide de l'infirmière qui lui remit une perfusion pour la nuit. Cette dernière regardait successivement le Général et le Colonel. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ils avaient l'air détendu lorsqu'ils étaient sortit un peu plus tôt. Sentant que sa présence était de trop, elle se dépêcha de prodiguer ses soins et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Sam sursauta lorqu'elle entendit la voix du Général briser le silence.

Je suis désolé Carter, pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je voudrais vraiment vous aider. Mais vous avez raison, je ne suis certainement pas la bonne personne. Pourtant, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis sincère quand je dis que vous êtes importante à mes yeux et pas parce que vous êtes notre experte de la porte. Je sais que vous m'en voulez et je ne vous blâme pas. Au contraire. Je ne vous embêterai plus. Je veux juste que vous vous rétablissiez et si pour cela je dois prendre mes distances, alors je le fais sans hésiter parce que ce qui m'importe le plus c'est que vous alliez mieux.

La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il la regarda encore quelques instants, la dévisageant à loisir. C'était certainement la dernière fois où il pouvait se le permettre. Puis, comme elle se taisait toujours, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Tout était fini, définitivement. Il avait même réussi à perdre son amitié. Le cœur lourd, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit un murmure.

Elle m'a obligé à vous tuer.

Il se retourna lentement, pas certain de ce qu'il avait compris. Il vit Sam le fixer, les yeux brillants.

Mon double réplicateur. Elle m'a obligé à vous tuer, répéta la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qui pouvait m'atteindre, alors elle s'en est servie. Elle marqua une pause tandis que Jack la regardait, incrédule. Je vous ai tué des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, à tel point que je ne savais plus si c'était réel ou non.

Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé Carter, murmura Jack en s'approchant.

Elle savait ce qui me ferait souffrir. Elle me connaissait bien : nous sommes tellement semblables. La torture n'aurait servi à rien alors elle a fait ce que j'aurais fait : elle a profité de mes faiblesses. C'est ce que je fais toujours. N°5 avait compris comment nous atteindre, comment nous vaincre. Il savait que j'étais le point faible, que je ne saurais pas faire face, que ma vanité et mon amour propre me perdraient. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a faite à mon image. Parce qu'il savait que je ne le supporterais pas et que je chercherais à démontrer que je lui étais supérieure, qu'elle n'était pas moi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait et elle s'est servi de ça. C'est ce que j'aurais fait moi.

Non Carter, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous n'êtes pas comme elle. Vous avez résisté. Et puis votre obstination nous a aidé. Sans vos travaux, nous n'aurions pas réussi à les vaincre. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien.

Si, je vous ai trahi car je n'ai pas respecté mes engagements. Teal'c, Daniel et mon père ont failli en mourir. La Tok'ra a failli disparaître. Je ne mérite pas votre confiance. Je ne mérite pas d'être le leader de SG1. J'ai eu la prétention de croire que j'en étais capable mais j'ai échoué.

Carter, je vous interdis de dire de telles choses. Je vous respecte énormément et s'il y a une décision que je ne regretterai jamais, c'est de vous avoir confié le commandement de SG1. N'en doutez jamais.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans ceux de son Général et elle put y lire toute la sincérité de ses propos. Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle se mit à pleurer, se fustigeant intérieurement de se donner une nouvelle fois en spectacle. Jack, qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme lorsqu'elle était revenue vers le monde réel, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur que lui procurait cette étreinte.

Je vais démissionner, murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je vais partir.

Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, lui répondit Jack.

Je vous en prie, Mon Général. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette base. J'ai peur de ce que mon double a fait de moi

Carter, prenez le temps qu'il faut pour vous remettre mais ne prenez pas de décision hâtive

Vous ne comprenez pas, elle s'est servie de mes sentiments à votre égard pour m'affaiblir. Et si cela devait se reproduire ? Sam savait qu'elle se dévoilait, qu'elle avouait ce qu'ils s'étaient promis tacitement de taire, qu'elle brisait la ligne de conduite qu'ils s'étaient fixée mais elle ne supportait plus l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et elle devait lui faire comprendre, même si cela impliquait de se mettre à nu devant lui. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Cela ne se reproduira pas, elle n'existe plus, lui répondit jack en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle ne peut plus vous faire de mal.

Elle non, mais qui dit qu'un autre ne le fera pas. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Les enjeux sont trop importants. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez accepter ma démission.

Jack l'écarta de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus, remplis de tristesse et plein de détermination. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle tenait à lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas dit ouvertement mais elle lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mots. Finalement, c'était peut être le signe qu'il attendait. Fort de cette conviction, il rejeta les décisions qu'il avait prises en revenant vers l'infirmerie et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, lui dit-il posément en la fixant

Mais, mon Général...

Sam, l'interrompit-il, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, je tiens à vous, j'ai besoin de vous et pas parce que vous êtes notre meilleure scientifique. Lorsque Teal'c est rentré et qu'il m'a annoncé votre mort, j'ai compris à quel point vous comptiez pour moi, combien vous alliez me manquer. Le destin a voulu que vous soyez en vie. Je crois qu'il a consenti à me laisser, à nous laisser une seconde chance et je ne veux pas la laisser passer. Alors si vous avez quelques affections pour moi, je vous demande de ne pas partir parce que je ne le supporterai pas.

Sam était figée, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle porta une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Son vœu le plus cher était en train de se réaliser. Finalement, la fuite n'était peut être pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que la seule personne qui serait capable de l'aider, de lui faire oublier un tant soi peu son calcaire, c'était lui. Parce qu'au fond, il la connaissait bien et que lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Et que le lien qui les unissait depuis le premier jour était toujours présent, était plus fort que tout et qu'il les avait maintenus debout. Jack fit glisser sa main de son épaule vers sa joue, redessina les contours de son visage. Elle cessa alors de lutter contre elle-même et se jeta dans ses bras. Jack su à cet instant que la longue torture qu'ils vivaient depuis huit ans venait enfin de prendre fin.

**Epilogue**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. La lune éclairait la chambre à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il regarda le réveil posé sur son chevet et grimaça : ce dernier indiquait 2h53. Il se retourna et contempla la place vide à ses côtés. Il soupira, rejeta le drap tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa un tee-shirt, l'enfila, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Le rez-de-chaussée, plongé dans le noir, était vide. Jack s'avança sur le pas de la porte. Un petit vent frais soufflait, faisant frémir les feuilles dans un doux bruissement. Il l'aperçut assise sur le ponton, ses bras enserrant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le lac scintillant dans lequel la voûte céleste se reflétait. Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille.

Sam, çà va ?

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui répondit-elle sans même tourner la tête

Il observa les traits tendus de son visage. Elle paraissait si triste et si fragile que son cœur se serra. Il lui sembla qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

Encore un cauchemar ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Jack s'assit alors derrière la jeune femme et l'attira à lui tendrement.

Viens par-là

Sam se blottit dans ses bras, s'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Les bras de Jack se refermèrent sur la jeune femme et il se mit à la bercer doucement. Elle faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. Il savait que dans ces cas là, les mots ne servaient à rien. Il la réconfortait uniquement par sa présence et cela lui suffisait

J'aimerais tant que tout cela cesse, tout oublier, murmura t-elle

J'aimerais te dire que tu y arriveras mais ce serait te mentir. Avec le temps, tes angoisses s'atténueront mais il y aura malheureusement parfois une circonstance, un évènement qui les feront resurgir. C'est comme cela, tu devras vivre avec elles.

Il savait de quoi il parlait. Ses nuits à lui étaient également peuplées de cauchemars de tous ces drames que la vie, injuste, avait mis sur sa route. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout irait mieux avec le temps mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il regrettait qu'elle ait du vivre tous ces évènements, cette douleur. Elle ne le méritait pas, surtout pas elle. Il n'avait pu l'empêcher mais il s'était fait une promesse : maintenant, il serait là pour la soulager et la protéger, toujours.

Il resserra son éteinte, cherchant à la rassurer.

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Merci d'être là, lui murmura-t-elle doucement contre son oreille.

Il se détacha d'elle, plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs tout en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Sa main glissa vers la joue de la jeune femme.

Non, c'est moi qui te remercie d'exister, lui répondit-il

Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se releva alors, lui sourit tout en lui tendant la main

Viens, allons nous coucher. Il commence à faire froid et puis Teal'c et Daniel arrivent tôt, demain

Elle se leva à son tour, mit sa main dans la sienne et ensemble, ils regagnèrent le chalet, apaisés par la présence de l'autre.

La vie avait souvent été ingrate avec eux, les blessant et les meurtrissant plus que de raison mais elle avait décidé de faire une pause et de leur accorder enfin ce à quoi ils avaient droit plus que quiconque : le bonheur.


End file.
